Lost Paradise
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Él, un fiel servidor que conoció la belleza del cielo fue condenado a vagar por la tierra hasta el día de su juicio, arrebatándole lo más preciado de su larga existencia, sintiendo el vacío de su alma y la impotencia, no esperó enamorarse de un ser prohibido, pero desde entonces se obsesionó con tenerla solo para él, haciéndola caer con el precioso pecado de la lujuria.


**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Troll Kubo XD.**

 **Primero que nada esta historia nació como una vaga idea mientras hacía un reporte (nada que ver con la temática pero bueno), es bastante extenso que no sé si podría considerarse como un shot en sí... más de 40 páginas! mi propio récord personal.**

 **Para los del grupo de "Mis fics Ichiruki", aquí está por fin la historia, no sé si cumpla con sus expectativas pero lo unico que puedo decirles es que a mí me gustó y disfruté mucho escribiéndola...**

 **Advertencias: Ooc, lemmon explicito y lenguaje sexual también explicito.**

 **Dedicado mis dos queridas y pervertidas amigas: Akira y Sibreka... disfrútenlo ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shot. Lost Paradise.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Entonces dime ¿por qué se olvidó de mí? ¿Acaso castigó mi pecado dejándome en el olvidó como a muchos otros?".**_

" _ **Dices que te ha abandonado, pero no te das cuenta que desde el momento en el que te rendiste saliste de jurisdicción, en todo caso él ya no puede juzgarte ni mucho menos condenarte por tus pecados".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era increíble el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, la piel quemándole e irritándole por el desgarre del que había sido víctima por primera vez en toda su existencia, jamás había conocido el dolor sin embargo no pudo evitar escuchar en alguna ocasión como los demás lo describían, aquella sensación que conllevaba el sufrimiento de quien la padeciera, todo lo contrario a la calidez que aquel ser le brindaba, ahora lo sabia prefería haber muerto antes de cargar con ese dolor.

Estaba precipitándose hacia la nada, su cuerpo casi inerte se desplomaba con una velocidad abrumadora, el viento golpeando su rostro y su mirada fija hacia arriba observando con anhelo el lugar al que había pertenecido y al que no podría regresar nunca más, sus anhelantes ojos miraban por última vez aquel rostro apacible con expresión casi paternal pero lleno de decepción que lo miraba en su descenso, cada vez más lejano llegando a ser solo un punto en aquel horizonte, tan solo el brillo de una pequeña estrella, una que no podría admirar nunca más en el oscuro vacío al que había sido condenado.

Entonces lo supo, él ya no pertenecería ahí nunca más, el privilegio de la gracia de su señor se le había negado, por un malentendido éste le había dado la espalda condenándolo a un cruel castigo y desterrándolo de sus dominios dejándolo a su suerte y repudiando su existencia, se sentía traicionado por aquel al que había servido con devoción que rayaba en la adoración ¿cómo pudo desperdiciar su existencia en aquel ser? Todas y cada una de sus palabras estaban vacías y carecían de validez, él quien se decía ser correcto, él quien obraba bajo la rectitud… no era más que un fanfarrón que decía aquello para tenerlos controlados… pero no más…

Ahora tenía el mejor don que le hubiese podido obsequiar… la libertad.

Entonces recordó aquel momento, aquella cegadora luz que desprendía el trono del rey supremo, quien en un instante había creado todo, en sus recuerdos miró a su alrededor y se percató que no se encontraba solo… millones de ángeles aglomerados mirando con dedicación y devoción a su creador.

Intentó mirar más allá pero le fue imposible, el resplandor que emanaba del cuerpo de su rey le impedía posar sus ambarinos ojos en él, pero no era el único. Hasta los ángeles tenían una jerarquía y él apenas era un simple ángel que se encargaba de vigilar a los humanos.

¿Cómo fue que terminó de semejante manera?

Todo le venía a la mente ahora, había sido inculpado de sublevación hacia dios... Yhwach había tergiversado los hechos arrastrándolo a él en la revuelta que estaba causando.

Por equivocación Ichigo había escuchado cuando aquel ángel hablaba con los demás dominios quienes se encargaban de vigilar y controlar todos los trabajos de aquellos ángeles cuyo rango fuese inferior al de ellos, aquellos quienes eran los guardianes de la tierra y se autoproclamaban hijos de dios, Yhwach hablaba sobre su propia grandeza igualándola incluso a la de su rey, la arrogancia en sus palabras no tenía limites e Ichigo sabía bien que aquello no traería nada bueno pues la soberbia era un pecado que se castigaba con el exilio a los páramos más recónditos del reino de su creador y eran obligados a vagar por aquellas tierras hasta el día del juicio final en el que se les juzgaría y enviaría al infierno por atreverse a pensar siquiera en semejante blasfemia.

Todos los ángeles habían sido dotados con gracia e inteligencia, sin embargo Yhwach parecía ser más astuto que los otros.

¿Acaso quería sobrepasar los poderes de dios y ocupar su lugar en el trono? Así era, a pesar de ser uno de los favoritos del rey supremo a Yhwach no le bastaba pues él anhelaba mucho más que eso, no quería servir a otro, quería ser él a quien los demás ángeles rindieran tributo y devoción...ser él quien tuviese el poder y jurisdicción sobre todo lo que existía.

Para lograr su cometido había armado una revuelta entre los demás, endulzándoles la mente con promesas de libertad y poder.

Por desgracia Ichigo había estado en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado justo antes de que todo estallara, cuando fue descubierto fue arrastrado hasta un lugar que él mismo desconocía y atrapado en aquel lugar con unos barrotes de luz que fue incapaz de romper debido a que su nivel en la escala jerárquica distaba mucho con la de aquel ángel cuyo estrato era superior.

El tiempo entonces pareció detenerse y la eternidad se había instalado en aquella prisión, poco después fue uno de los ángeles a los que denominaban "potestades" quien lo encontró, pero todo lo contrario a lo que el ángel de ojos ambarinos esperaba éste no lo liberó de su prisión sino que solo reforzó la seguridad para llevarlo ante dios. Aizen una de las potestades que se encargaba de las batallas alegó ante dios que Ichigo era un traidor más que pertenecía al grupo de Yhwach y que debía ser castigado tal como lo habían hecho con los demás, dándoles el mismo destino que él y su séquito habían recibido... el infierno, dios no fue indulgente con ellos en ese aspecto.

Aizen consideraba a Ichigo una amenaza pues de seguir ahí sería un espía y a la larga ocasionaría otra revuelta o al menos fue eso lo que el propio Aizen le hizo pensar a su rey.

En parte sabía que tarde o temprano algo así llegaría a suceder pero en esta ocasión todo sería diferente pues no habría ningún entrometido que lo descubriera y precipitara los planes que tenía... mentiría si dijera que la perspectiva de Yhwach sobre el libre albedrio no sonaba tentadora, sería el propio Aizen quien se encargaría de conseguirlo para él y para quienes lo apoyaran, juntos lograrían lo que el pelinegro no había logrado y para eso necesitaba a Ichigo fuera, de todas maneras qué más daba un ángel más o uno menos.

Por supuesto que ante los argumentos de Aizen dios creyó en él, pero a diferencia de los demás sublevados Ichigo no fue condenado al infierno. Se le ordenó a Aizen aprisionarlo de piernas y manos para ser arrojado a la tierra, se le destituiría de su cargo y se le condenaría a deambular por la tierra sin posibilidad de retornar al lado de dios...

Y así fue, había sido lanzado al vacío no sin antes quitarle parte de su orgullo, aquel que lo caracterizaba como un ángel... sus alas, éstas habían sido removidas, cortadas para impedir su ascenso al cielo. Sin contemplación fue el mismo Aizen quien realizó la labor, aquellos gritos desgarradores que habían brotado de Ichigo no lo detuvieron sino sólo le hicieron poner más dedicación a aquello.

Pero eso solo había sido el inicio, mientras caía el resentimiento se había instalado en su alma, con el paso de los siglos su corazón se había corrompido aun más tras ver los actos inmundos de los humanos y se reprochó a sí mismo el haber servido tan ciegamente a quien protegía y amaba a semejantes criaturas y lo peor de todo, fue el mismo Ichigo quien en algún tiempo había velado por el bienestar de aquellas criaturas como parte de su trabajo.

Sin embargo ahora una terrible verdad le golpeó... el ya no era más un ángel pero tampoco era un humano... los años no le afectaban y tenía cierta libertad de hacer lo que quisiera... pero la vida de los mortales no era fácil.

…

 ** _Milenios después._**

Sin importar lo que hiciera no podía reemplazar esa sensación de soledad, servir a dios era para lo que había sido creada, al principio todo era perfecto, cada ángel del nuevo orden fue llamado para asignarle un cargo, ella tomó su lugar como parte de las líneas de defensa del cielo, como una potestad de ahora y para siempre. Sentía que aquel titulo le sentaba perfecto y había sido especialmente creada para ella.

De eso ya habían pasado unos siglos, las cosas en el cielo habían cambiado, según algunos le habían dicho sin revelar toda la información. Al igual que otros ángeles ella adoraba a dios, pero veía en él cierta adoración hacia otras criaturas, los humanos, ella no tenía derecho a cuestionar aquello después de todo la adoración que brotaba de su alma le impedía cuestionar, no así con otros ángeles que temían por la preferencia de su rey asegurando que serian los humanos quienes tomaran el lugar que les correspondía a los ángeles.

Pero ella era una guerrera y no podía darse el lujo de pensar en cosas sin sentido y menos en aquellos momentos, la humanidad estaba llegando a un punto crítico y no dudaba que su fin llegara pronto, entonces no había tiempo que perder, el preludio de la batalla estaba cerca.

Rukia miró hacia abajo encontrándose con uno de sus hermanos, no era indiferente a los cargos que se les asignaba pero a veces prefería pasarlos por alto, de cierta manera ella era diferente a los demás.

Un ángel de apariencia infantil e inocente estaba caminando en dirección fija hacia algún lugar.

—Hanataro—le llamó Rukia.

Éste por instinto volteó al llamado, una sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro. El joven ángel se acercó a ella con pasos torpes ocasionando que terminara de rodillas.

—Lo siento tanto—se disculpó pegando la cabeza aun más al suelo del lugar, tenía esa manía de pedir disculpas por cosas de las que no era responsable.

Rukia rió por lo bajo, después de tanto tiempo aquel pequeño e inofensivo ángel seguía haciendo lo mismo. Hanataro formaba parte de las líneas de curación, no hacia los de su clase sino hacia los humanos, era de la clase que llamaban "virtudes" aquellos que realizaban milagros de curación y servían según las ordenes de dios.

Ambos habían forjado una extraña amistad, formaban parte de líneas totalmente opuestas pero eso no impedía que de vez en cuando pudiesen compartir un ameno momento platicando entre ellos. Después de la pequeña charla Rukia retomó su camino, debía unirse a sus compañeros pues se les comunicaría algo de suma importancia.

No tardó en llegar, el conglomerado de potestades se expandía por todo el anfiteatro, estaba por comenzar.

Rukia pudo distinguir a los suyos, unos cuantos miles de compañeros que conformaban su escuadra, la escuadra de dios.

— ¿Ha comenzado no es así?—un joven ángel de la misma estatura que ella se acercó, sus hermosos ojos turquesa miraron hacia adelante en todo momento sin perder de vista ni un solo detalle.

Rukia despegó la vista por un instante para mirar a su compañero, un peliblanco llamado Toushiro, pudo observar cómo éste tenía las alas levemente escondidas tras su espalda, aquellos que conocieran a este ángel sabían se sobra que aquellas alas eran realmente bellas, la manera en la que estas refractaban la luz hacían pensar que eran de un cristal hermoso cual hielo solido.

—Si—fue lo único que ella dijo, en parte podía suponer a que se debía la convocatoria.

Siguió mirando hacia los alrededores, los ángeles tenían infinidad de formas y apariencias, pero en específico buscaba a solo uno, y lo encontró al otro lado del lugar, en las primeras filas del conglomerado, apacible, como siempre.

"Byakuya" pensó Rukia, apreciaba a aquel ángel con adoración fraternal, él era su mentor y una figura de respeto, pero de una manera diferente a como lo era dios. El ángel de negra y larga cabellera cuyos ojos eran casi gélidos le dedicó una breve mirada y un asentimiento, no solía demostrar abiertamente lo que podía llegar a sentir por otros compañeros y eran realmente contadas las ocasiones en las que eso sucedía.

Una cegadora luz invadió el lugar, todo pareció adquirir más color y brillo, en el centro estaba él, su rey supremo. Todos se postraron en señal de respeto esperando a que éste diera la orden de levantarse y proseguir.

Rukia apretaba los parpados a la espera, la voz del soberano resonó y de inmediato acató la orden, era inevitable no hacerlo pues era parte de su naturaleza y esa conexión que la unía a ella y sus hermanos a aquel ser provisto de gracia y bondad… el pensar desacatar una orden suya le propinaba cierto temor ante las consecuencias de su actuar.

Estaban en uno de los estratos que conformaban el cielo, del que solo unos pocos tenían acceso y el privilegio era enorme, al menos en ese momento lo era.

—Lo saben hijos—habló aquella dulce voz atrayendo aun más la atención de todos—los tiempos han traído consigo una ola de desesperanza al mundo terrenal, los humanos se corrompen, asesinan, roban y se proclaman la guerra sin importar a quienes afecten.

Pero por supuesto que lo hacían, formaba parte de su naturaleza autodestructiva y egoísta, considerando todo lo que se les había brindado como algo de lo que podían disponer libremente sin atenerse a ninguna consecuencia por ello, sin embargo eso no era del todo cierto… estaban siendo probados, siempre lo habían estado.

El rey supremo continuó enlistando los defectos que los humanos tenían, una lista interminable de infamias, hasta que llegó al punto central.

—Su deber como mis hijos es la de combatir esto—el silencio se instaló en el lugar—su tarea será observar a los humanos por un lapso de tiempo con el fin de obtener información relevante sobre su actuar, solo así podré tomar una decisión al respecto—terminó de hablar la imponente figura.

Observó a los ángeles y les dio la señal, era todo lo que tenía que decirles, o al menos era lo único que podía decirles, no eran solo los humanos los que serian puestos a prueba.

El tumulto fue disipándose lentamente, comenzarían con su deber cuanto antes.

…

¿Cuántas habían sido ya en el mes? Veinte… tal vez treinta, no, eran un poco más de veinticinco, resultaba tan fácil estar con las mujeres y después abandonar el lugar para seguir como si nada, una noche de sexo no se despreciaba, él nunca lo haría.

Ichigo se desperezó estirando los brazos hacia arriba y bostezó con ganas, el pelinaranja estaba hecho una mierda, los restos de alcohol de la noche pasada aun no se habían desechado de su organismo. Con lentitud abrió los ojos y sus orbes marrones casi ámbar se posaron en el bulto que se encontraba a su lado y una mueca surcó su hermoso rostro.

La espalda desnuda de su acompañante se vislumbraba aun en la penumbra de aquella habitación de motel, rayos… se había quedado dormido más de lo necesario y era mejor salir de ahí cuanto antes, no quería que la mujer de cabellera verde y generosos atributos se despertara y lo encontrara aun ahí, las ideas que se hacían las mujeres después de pasar la noche con él no le gustaban, era por ello que jamás confiaba su número de teléfono con las mujeres con las que se acostaba.

El hombre despegó lentamente las sabanas de su cuerpo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, revolvió sus hebras anaranjadas para después tratar de peinarlas de nuevo, sin embrago éstas hacían caso omiso a sus acciones y regresaban a su posición original, de un modo alborotado. Se levantó dejando caer la sábana que le cubría para mostrar su desnudez, sin recato alguno se paseó por la pequeña habitación buscando sus ropas y recogiendo sus pertenencias para disponerse a salir sin siquiera mirar a la mujer en cuestión de la noche anterior, no lo necesitaba, ellas eran solo mujeres de una sola noche y ya.

Kurosaki Ichigo, ese era su actual nombre, había decidido conservar su nombre original y adoptó el apellido de un hombre que conoció en el pasado, quien lo ayudó cuando lo necesitó, a su parecer era el único humano con el que pudo tener una especie de vínculo. Pero como siempre la humanidad le había demostrado que eran una raza de seres irracionales, al haber asesinado de la manera más cruel a aquel que llevaba por nombre Isshin Kurosaki, al acusarlo de complicidad con una bruja, la susodicha no era nada más que la esposa del hombre, quien había recibido extraños dones, esa había sido su condena, una vez más dios había castigado de alguna manera a uno de sus "hijos", fue entonces que odió aun más al que una vez consideró su padre. Aquella mujer llamada Masaki se había percatado de que él no era un humano, sin embargo no le había dicho nada a Isshin, prefería que fuese el propio Ichigo quien revelara su verdadera naturaleza, un caído.

No negaba que llegó a encariñarse con aquel matrimonio que siglos atrás lo habían acogido, pero eso formaba parte del pasado, ahora todo era diferente y por lo mismo no quería cometer los mismos errores anteriores, confiar ciegamente en alguien y no forjar lazos de ningún tipo, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Poco después de la muerte de aquel hombre y aquella mujer, unos tipos aparecieron frente a Ichigo, ambos sujetos despedían cierta aura de oscuridad, eso era algo que el pelinaranja aun podía detectar con los pocos dones que seguía conservando de su vida como un ángel.

La propuesta fue la siguiente: unirse a ellos a las líneas del infierno y ayudar al que era el enemigo de su padre con la tarea de apropiarse de las almas de los mortales. La idea en sí sonaba tentadora, Ichigo había perdido toda la esperanza y fe que lo caracterizaban como un ser de luz, el único camino que le quedaba era el de la oscuridad. Bueno también estaba la tercera opción que era permanecer entre los humanos y vivir una vida como ellos, pero eso conllevaba una existencia monótona en la que tendría que ver pasar los años sin envejecer y ver a los demás seres vivos morir ¿era eso lo que quería? Por supuesto que no, no se acostumbraría a aquello, la ausencia de Isshin y Masaki aun le oprimía el pecho y estaba seguro que de vivir una vida casi mortal ese sentimiento se volvería a repetir, pero no estaba dispuesto a eso.

Los hombres ya de por sí eran corruptos así que el trabajo no resultaría difícil. Aceptó y desde entonces había estado en el negocio del otro bando, jugando para el equipo contrario de su antigua liga como una manera de reproche para dios por abandonarlo a su suerte.

Una de las ventajas del trabajo era lo independiente que se sentía, lo único que tenía que hacer y como principal tarea estaba la de corromper a las mujeres a través de la lujuria, uno de los pecados capitales por los que los ángeles eran expulsados, los otros dos eran la soberbia y la vanidad. Una vez que probó los placeres de la carne le fue imposible prescindir de ellos, desempeñaba bien su trabajo tentando a aquellas mujeres que corrían fervientes a sus brazos anhelando que él las amara, entregándose a él sin chistar… sin embargo para Ichigo esa existencia comenzaba a ser monótona aun con la diversión que cada noche conseguía.

…

Deambuló por las calles durante todo el día, no tenía ganas de regresar a su departamento en esos momentos, aborrecía la quietud y el silencio que se formaba en esas cuatro paredes y prefería caminar sin rumbo fijo por las ruidosas calles de la ciudad.

No tenía a muchos conocidos que trabajaran en el mismo negocio que él, tan solo a aquellos dos que lo habían contactado, Grimmjow, un sujeto de apariencia amenazante y personalidad arrogante que constantemente lo retaba y Ulquiorra, otro caído que tal vez era mucho más antiguo que el mismo Ichigo, este sujeto era frío y calculador pero sin duda tenía un especial interés en los humanos aun cuando sus inexpresivos ojos demostraran todo lo contrario.

Sabía por boca de aquellos dos, que quienes le habían dado ese destino seguían en el infierno, confinados, Yhwach era demasiado arrogante aun para los propios demonios. Al pelinaranja aquello no le importaba, aun guardaba resentimiento hacia el pelinegro.

Durante todo el día no hizo más que estar tendido en una de las bancas de un parque atrayendo la atención de los que ahí transitaban, cualquiera que lo viera se preguntaba si aquel sujeto que parecía tan despreocupado no tendría un trabajo al que ir, la realidad no distaba demasiado pues él si trabajaba y era un hecho que le pagaban por ello, el dinero humano ayudaba a mantenerse, su generosa paga sustentaba sus caprichos, no era codicioso como otros caídos, ese no era su especialidad.

Tenía un tenue presentimiento, el aire se sentía diferente aquel día como si algo importante fuese a suceder pero cada vez que aquella idea le rondaba la mente la desechaba de inmediato, tal vez eran solo paranoias suyas después de todo.

Cuando regresó a su departamento por la noche se dispuso a beber un poco, había sido una día bastante aburrido salvo por las miradas que los humanos le echaban de vez en cuando. De nuevo esa extraña sensación lo invadió de los pies a la cabeza, podía sentirlo, algo estaba muy cerca y la presencia era bastante familiar. Dejó la botella sobre el mostrador y se asomó al ventanal, deslizando la transparente cortina miró hacia el exterior pero no encontró nada, tan solo los edificios y las cornisas de éstos invadiendo el espacio e irguiéndose en el cielo nocturno de aquella fría noche.

Era imposible, él seguía sintiendo aquella presencia ahí afuera en algún lugar, palpitando, demasiado cerca. Con el afán de ver mejor abrió la puerta corrediza y salió, paseó la mirada, lentamente afilando su visión a la oscuridad, otra más de sus habilidades. Permaneció así unos minutos más hasta que lo vio, algo captó su atención en uno de los edificios, sin perder demasiado tiempo dio un increíble salto, quizás ya no podía volar pero aun podía saltar a distancias considerables sin mayor esfuerzo.

Uno, dos, tres edificios más; hasta que al fin llegó. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a una menuda chica de pie al borde de aquella cornisa, lo primero que se pregunto fue ¿Cómo rayos ella había llegado hasta ahí? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Qué es lo que hacía en ese lugar? Ichigo permaneció un tiempo más oculto entre las sombras vigilándola. Mechones de cabello oscuro flotaban debido a la brisa, era corto pero no lo suficiente para evitar que unos cuantos se alzaran rebeldes, su constitución era menuda aparentemente sin muchos atributos pero lo bastante femenina pues las curvas de su cuerpo se asentaban a la perfección con aquel ligero y sencillo vestido blanco que llevaba puesto.

La piel blanca parecía adquirir cierto brillo a pesar de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Ichigo incapaz de apartar la mirada solo podía preguntarse si su piel era tan suave y nívea como aparentaba, una pequeña descarga recorrió su columna al imaginarse a sí mismo tocándola y recorriendo cada parte de esa pequeña figura, ella era todo lo contrario a las mujeres que solía poseer pero no le desagradaba.

Quiso acercarse un poco más para poder mirar el rostro de la mujer, total ella no podía verlo pues había escondido su presencia, uno de los trucos que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra le habían enseñado, a veces pasar desapercibidos para el ojo humano resultaba muy útil. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese siquiera dar un solo paso, la chica volteó abruptamente, la mandíbula apretada y la tensión en su pequeño cuerpo le dijo a Ichigo que algo no andaba bien ¿se había dado cuenta de su presencia? ¿Cómo?

— ¡No des un solo paso más demonio!—dictaminó ella con bastante seriedad y con un tono frío que incluso hizo al pelinaranja estremecerse por un instante.

La pelinegra vio titilar brevemente los ojos del sujeto frente a ella, adquiriendo un tono ambarino que rápidamente se tornaron oscuras orbes marrones. Pero eso no la intimidaría, ella sabía que él estaba ahí oculto entre las sombras y decidió encararlo justo cuando él comenzaba a avanzar a ella.

Ichigo se indignó ante el apelativo de "demonio", él no era un demonio… había una diferencia enorme entre un demonio y un caído, los demonios eran mucho peores que eso y solo traían destrucción a la tierra. Los caídos por su parte solían servir a éstos si así lo deseaban, además los demonios no poseían un cuerpo físico como los ángeles caídos, y era por eso que poseían a humanos u objetos en el mundo terrenal.

Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de la chica Ichigo dio un paso hacia adelante mientras la menuda chica dio uno hacia atrás, uno… dos... tres más hasta que ella trastabilló por la proximidad del límite del suelo que pisaba pero aun así Ichigo no se detuvo, quería ver qué haría ella al tenerlo tan próximo, sabía que no se atrevería a dejarse caer al vacío.

—Detente ¿o es que acaso quieres caer?—le preguntó él con voz calma y ronca pero ella ni se inmutó ante sus palabras, era extraño, por lo general con el sonido de su voz solía volver locas a las mujeres, pero ella parecía no tomarle importancia, definitivamente algo estaba mal con la chica.

—Te dije que te alejes—ella interpuso sus brazos para impedir que el hombre de extraños cabellos se acercara un centímetro más, pero él seguía sin entender, ella sabía lo que él era y definitivamente no quería que se le acercara, el espacio era inexistente y la única solución que le quedaba era alejarse cuanto pudiera.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ante la incredulidad de lo que acaba de presenciar, la chica ya no estaba, ella había caído al vacío de un momento a otro ¿Qué había sucedido ahí? En un acto impulsivo se acercó al borde para mirar hacia abajo pero no vio nada ¿en dónde estaba? Al menos esperaba que abajo hubiese un alboroto por parte de los transeúntes ante la caída de la mujer, pero todo parecía estar normal.

Una tenue brisa removió sus anaranjados cabellos, pero ésta no era fría sino todo lo contrario, buscando la fuente de dicha calidez Ichigo se volteó tan solo para ver como la mujer que antes había caído del borde se encontraba frente a él y a sus espaldas desplegaba sus largas, emplumadas y brillantes alas. Ahora lo entendía todo, la presencia familiar y el brillo que en ella residía, no era solo su piel lo que aparentaba ese brillo sino que era su aura misma lo que irradiaba resplandor, ella era un ángel.

— ¿Acaso eres sordo demonio?—Rukia lo miró con cierta emoción en sus ojos amatistas, una que Ichigo supo identificar a la perfección, resentimiento, ni siquiera los ángeles estaban exentos a esas emociones aunque no lo demostraran abiertamente—será mejor que te marches de aquí si no quieres que mis hermanos se encarguen de ti.

Hubo una pausa por parte de ella y un pesado suspiro por parte de Ichigo.

—No soy un demonio—espetó él con fuerza en su voz y un deje de molestia ante el insultante apelativo.

—He podido sentir esa oscura aura que emana de ti… no soy estúpida—se defendió ella ¡por favor! No la engañaría con sus falsas palabras, después de todo los demonios solían ser los maestros del engaño—si no eres un demonio ¿entonces qué se supone que eres?

Ichigo tenía razón, ella no era una chica convencional o en este caso, un ángel convencional, no había dulzura ni armonía en sus palabras y era claro que la sumisión no prevalecía en ella o al menos no lo aparentaba ¿Qué clase de ángel era entonces?

—Oye para ser un ángel esa boca tuya no te ayuda.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Rukia ¿ahora quería conversar con ella sobre su actitud? Está bien ella servía a dios pero estaba en las líneas de defensa, era devota a su rey pero eso no quería decir que fuese todo dulzura y paz la mayoría del tiempo como todos solían pensar, "la imagen perfecta para un ángel" pensó ella, rodó levemente los ojos, ni siquiera sus compañeros de batalla eran así de pacíficos, para estar en la defensa debías tener cierto coraje y fortaleza sin rayar en la crueldad.

—Responde lo que te pregunté—rebatió ella desviando tenuemente la mirada.

—Soy un ángel—Ichigo esbozó una cínica sonrisa mientras veía el rostro de Rukia denotar incredulidad ante sus palabras.

— ¡Imposible!—negó con la cabeza, su aura y sus ojos denotaban otra cosa, además jamás lo había visto en su vida.

—Caído—completó Ichigo tornándose serio.

Oh, así que era eso, al menos ahora todo tomaba sentido. Rukia había escuchado sobre aquello alguna vez, de hecho tanto ella como sus hermanos fueron creados después de aquel acontecimiento, sustituyendo a todos aquellos que perdieron la gracia de dios y se refugiaron en su egoísmo, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que veía a uno en persona y lo bastante cerca para entablar una conversación.

No tenía nada que hacer ahí, su trabajo era vigilar no intervenir -por el momento-, sin decir nada más se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, no debía permanecer más tiempo en presencia de uno de ellos. Pero adivinando las intenciones de la chica Ichigo se apresuró a acercarse a ella y tirar de su muñeca para impedir su huida.

—Espera pequeña ¿acaso te ha intimidado mi presencia?—soltó aun más arrogante el pelinaranja atribuyendo eso al motivo de su retirada.

Rukia se soltó de su agarre pero no le respondió, tan solo se le quedó observando, algo extraño brotó desde el fondo de su ser y la hizo estremecerse, el sujeto tenía unas facciones muy marcadas y era bastante bello por no decir guapo, esos ojos penetrantes que la miraban con insistencia la hicieron perderse por un momento y mientras observaba el frío marrón de aquellas orbes pudo percibir un leve parpadeo en ellos y no estaba segura de lo que era, sintió una inmensa curiosidad por saber qué había sido todo lo que en esos momentos estaba experimentando, por primera vez en su existencia.

Pero nada era eterno y la fría brisa rompió el encanto del momento regresándolos a ambos a la realidad.

—Debo irme—fue lo único que ella alcanzó a farfullar antes de elevar el vuelo a la noche oscura.

Le dejó de pie sintiendo como una vez más el aire frío se instalaba en su cuerpo, la calidez que ella desprendía se había marchado llevándosela consigo y él de verdad lamentó no poder disfrutar de aquello solo un tiempo más.

Ella era interesante quizás más de lo que él esperaba y solo esperaba que esa no fuese la última vez que la viera.

 **…**

Un jadeo salió de los labios de Ichigo, se vio de pie dentro de un palacio inmaculado, cada pared labrada con un color marfil brillante que incitaba a mirarlo, era un lugar enorme quizás el más grande que jamás hubiese visto, un ambiente cálido se sentía y un dulce aroma a vainilla inundaba sus sentidos, aquello era la paz pura.

Un enorme mural imponía su presencia en una de las blancas paredes y en ella se vislumbraba unas criaturas aladas que surcaban entre girones de blancas nubes en aquel cielo matinal que captaba la atención de quien mirase, sin embargo en el otro lado una escena diferente se suscitaba, figuras cuya apariencia no era del todo definida se plasmaban cual criaturas demoníacas salidas de las más horribles pesadillas, era claro que era una representación de cielo y el infierno.

Después de contemplar aquello pasó la mirada una vez más al lugar, parecía sentir cierta nostalgia al estar ahí, ese ambiente etéreo que en algún tiempo había compartido con sus hermanos y hermanas, lo recordaba bien, en aquellos tiempos cuando su corazón aun albergaba pureza e inocencia propia de los ángeles.

Sintió un tirón en su brazo derecho, con reticencia se volvió para ver quien le había tocado… _"angelical"_ era la única palabra que podía describir a la perfección a esa hermosa criatura que había captado su atención, desde la parte de su oscura cabellera pasando por su refinado rostro y bajando aun más por el menudo y delicado cuerpo, inclusive esas inmaculadas alas que despedían un brillo dorado cual oro, extendiéndose por su espalda, y ese hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas a juego con esas sandalias, toda ella irradiaba un aura de pureza.

No cabía duda de que era un ángel pues ninguna mujer humana podía compararse con la que tenia sujetándolo tan fervientemente y mirándolo de manera casi suplicante con aquellos misteriosos ojos que parecían albergar una tristeza incomparable, casi vacíos si se les miraba bien, el corazón le dio un vuelco, sí… al parecer aun conservaba aquella parte de su ser.

La tomó por los hombros, era tan menuda que fácilmente una de sus manos podía cubrir uno de ellos, se quedó así por un tiempo pensando en qué hacer, ella no estaba poniendo resistencia a su toque como la noche en la que la vio, fijó su mirada en esos labios que estaban llamándolo, no era simple lujuria lo que lo embargaba como en situaciones anteriores, era algo que desconocía pero sin duda se sentía bastante impaciente por estampar sus labios con aquella mujer, una completa extraña.

Estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir la respiración de la chica chocando con la propia, no quería cerrar los ojos y cortar el contacto con su rostro pero no podía evitarlo con cada centímetro que avanzaba… solo un poco más…

Un sonido inundó la habitación y todo comenzaba a desvanecerse, el palacio, la paz, su aroma y ella.

Ichigo abrió los ojos encontrándose con que el inoportuno sonido provenía de su celular, lo cogió y revisó su bandeja de entrada, era Grimmjow que pedía verlo esa misma noche en uno de los bares que frecuentaban, esa noche tendrían trabajo. El pelinaranja esbozó una mueca de inconformidad.

Se tendió de nuevo en su espaciosa cama y cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, todo había sido un maldito sueño ¿hacía cuanto que no soñaba con algo que no fuese el momento de su expulsión? No lo sabía, pero ahora al rememorar aquel sueño las imágenes comenzaban a clarificarse de nuevo, era ella, ese pequeño ángel, últimamente estaba pensando demasiado en ella ¿Qué le sucedía? Apenas y la conocía y estaba seguro que no se la volvería a encontrar.

Con pesadez se levantó a duras penas de su cama para ir como todos los días a ningún lugar en específico.

A la hora acordada el pelinaranja ya se encontraba en aquel bar tomándose una copa mientras observaba a sus víctimas, no tardó en unírsele Grimmjow y el otro sujeto que no parecía ser muy efusivo. Debían seleccionar bien, por lo general solían elegir a aquellas que tenían ya un compromiso previo, la lujuria junto con la traición y la mentira eran una buena combinación para corromper un alma acarreándole más de un problema.

—Creo que la del vestido azul está interesada Kurosaki—opinó Grimmjow, hacía algún rato que veía a la exuberante chica con llamativa cabellera naranja mirar a Ichigo fijamente pero apartando la mirada cuando el peliazul se daba cuenta de ello.

Ichigo volteó en dirección a donde su compañero de cabellera azul señalaba y efectivamente logró vislumbrar a la mujer en cuestión, debía admitir que era bella, tenía un cuerpo de infarto y una cara preciosa con cierta inocencia en su mirada, además al parecer no estaba sola pues un pelinegro de lentes la acompañaba.

Sería ella la afortunada de esa noche, el pelinaranja iba a esperar a que el de lentes se marchara a otra parte para entrar en acción. Y no tardó demasiado en que eso ocurriera, el pelinegro de anteojos se levantó con dirección a los sanitarios, esta era su oportunidad, pero algo le detuvo, se quedó muy quieto, estaba sintiendo de nuevo esa aura familiar, por inercia comenzó a buscar entre los ahí presentes, en cada rincón de ese maldito bar pero muy dentro de él sabía que ella no podía estar ahí, ese lugar no encajaba con ella.

Detuvo su búsqueda al ubicarla en una esquina del lugar, estaba aparragada a la pared sin hacer nada más que observar, estaba radiante e Ichigo se fijó que en esta ocasión ella no iba sola pues un sujeto de cabellera negra y ojos verdes iba con ella y estaban conversando de algo que hacía a ella negar una y otra vez.

Pero Ichigo no era el único que había reparado en la presencia de la pequeña, Grimmjow enfocó la vista en dirección a donde Ichigo estaba mirando tan atentamente y una extraña sonrisa surcó la cara del peliceleste de filosos ojos.

—Creo que esta noche me divertiré bastante, esa pequeña no se me escapara solo tengo que esperar a que el idiota que la acompaña se distraiga.

Esas palabras no le agradaron para nada a Ichigo, por alguna razón le dio coraje que Grimmjow posara su mirada en ella, no soportaba la idea de que la mirara de esa manera tan repugnante, claro que el propio pelinaranja ya lo había hecho pero no se comparaba a como su compañero estaba haciéndolo. Antes de que Grimmjow se levantara él se le adelantó.

—Ulquiorra encárgate de la mujer de ahí—Ichigo señaló a la voluptuosa mujer del vestido azul, por esa noche cambiaría un poco la rutina.

 **…**

—Es increíble lo que ves en este lugar—el hombre de cabellera negra se volteó hacia su compañera y esperó alguna reacción de ella.

Rukia solo se encogió de hombros, ya nada podía sorprenderla, llevaba en el mundo humano un par de días y prácticamente había visto de todo en los humanos.

—Por el amor de dios ¿quieres cambiar ya esa cara Rukia?

—Trabaja Kaien no hemos recibido un solo reporte tuyo en todo este tiempo—Rukia miró fijamente al hombre de ojos esmeralda para después negar una y otra vez.

Se suponía que debían recopilar toda la información posible de la situación en la tierra pero su compañero no parecía muy comprometido con su labor.

—Deberíamos al menos disfrutar un poco de esto, no hemos estado en la tierra desde que las guerras bélicas terminaron y créeme que ese no era un buen panorama— la devastación y la desesperanza habían alcanzado cifras alarmantes que en verdad los ángeles pensaron que el día del gran juicio había llegado, sin embargo dios les había dado a los humanos otra oportunidad-como muchas otras veces-

Kaien iba a comenzar con su sermón de aprovechar la oportunidad y dejar el trabajo por un rato. No iba a seguir ahí por más tiempo, le encargaría al pelinegro el lugar mientras ella patrullaba desde lo alto, amaba los lugares de gran altura, se sentía más libre.

Llegó a la salida y respiró el aire frío de la noche.

— Es peligroso salir de noche pequeña—habló una voz detrás de ella lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar su aliento con su oreja, un aliento cálido que la hizo temblar.

Su cuerpo se volvió rígido y simplemente permaneció en su sitio sin llegara a apartarse del sujeto que estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

— ¿Eres tú de nuevo?—trató de decir ella lo más indiferente posible pero le resultaba difícil pues sabía con exactitud que efectivamente era él, su aura lo delataba y esa maldita voz que sonaba casi hipnótica.

Pero Ichigo no contestó, estaba perdido en el aroma de ella. Nunca había estado así de cerca con un ángel ni siquiera cuando él era uno, de hecho en esos tiempos ni siquiera sabía que se podía estar de esa manera con uno.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—volvió a interrogar Rukia.

Otro silencio.

El suspiró su cálido aliento esta vez sobre la mejilla de Rukia y ella cerró los ojos por instinto ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así tan de repente? Aspiró un poco tratando de recuperar el aliento que sin darse cuenta había perdido y fue entonces que pudo sentir el aroma de su acompañante, un aroma diferente al que despedían sus demás hermanos, diferente al de Byakuya, al de Toushiro y al de Kaien. Era un aroma fuerte que inundaba sus sentidos y comenzaba a abrumarla, debía parar de aspirar aquel aroma si quería recuperar la cordura, apartarse y detener lo que comenzaba a sentir, era una sensación extraña que recorría su menudo cuerpo.

Estaban demasiado cerca, Ichigo no pudo seguir reprimiéndose, lentamente descendió hasta su cuello dejando un húmedo beso en él, esto hizo a Rukia ponerse aun más rígida, no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo pero el hecho de que la sensación le agradara le perturbó aun más.

—Detente—ordenó ella apartándose del pelinaranja quien la miraba con los ojos oscuros llenos de algo que no supo cómo identificar pero que de nueva cuenta la hizo estremecerse— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?—se tocó el cuello y sintió la humedad en sus dedos, eso no podía ser saliva ¿o sí?

A él se le escapó una risa mientras ella frunció el ceño, ante esto la risa de Ichigo solo se incrementó a tal punto que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Eso pequeña son solo uno de los placeres de la vida que él les limita de experimentar—el pelinaranja señaló al cielo nocturno con un dedo—es algo egoísta ¿no crees? Privarlos de tantas cosas y someterlos bajo sus órdenes.

—No te atrevas a blasfemar de esa manera demonio… tú no sabes de lo que hablas.

—No soy un demonio y créeme que sé de lo que hablo cuando te digo esto, te recuerdo que he estado ahí—volvió a apuntar al firmamento—por experiencia sé que él no es un ser justo, tiene una doble cara y créeme que no dudara en darte la espalda cuando ya no le sirvas o cuando le desobedezcas… es solo cuestión de tiempo—Ichigo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tras mencionarlo a él la emoción del momento había pasado y de nuevo la rabia se instalaba.

La menuda chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando e iba a reprocharle al pelinaranja pero él continuó hablando.

—No es a nosotros a quienes deben vigilar, no son solo los humanos y demonios los que mienten, entre ustedes se encuentra alguien que no dudaría en traicionarlos para su beneficio, es a él de quien deberían cuidarse—aun recordaba a Aizen y la manera en la que lo inculpó, lo odiaba por darle esa existencia, un alma despojada de su gloria que vagaba por la tierra sin posibilidad de retorno o indulgencia.

Ichigo metió las manos en los bolsillos y se marchó de ahí dejando a Rukia con aquellas palabras revoloteando por su mente… _"alguien que no dudaría en traicionarlos"_ , ¿pero quién?

 **…**

Toushiro miró de nueva cuenta a la chica, ésta parecía estar bastante distraída, últimamente solía estarlo y no se explicaba el por qué… tal vez era solo por la impresión de estar en el mundo humano.

—Será mejor que regreses—le dijo el peliblanco, no tenía caso que siguiera ahí si no estaba prestando real atención a su trabajo.

Rukia lo miró como si no entendiera lo que el chico acaba de decir y de hecho no lo hacía, ni siquiera había escuchado lo que éste le dijo.

—Dije que te retires, no nos sirves si no tienes la mente en el objetivo—habló otra vez su compañero posando sus ojos turquesa en ella.

" _No nos sirves"_ aquellas palabras le habían hecho recordar lo que el pelinaranja le había dicho unas noches atrás, de verdad estaba pensando en todo lo que él había soltado, quería preguntarle directamente a qué se refería con eso , ¿un traidor entre ellos? Lo dudaba, tal vez el hombre solo había soltado aquello para confundirla -aun más de lo que ya estaba en ese momento- cosa que de verdad le hacía sentir cierta culpa.

No rechistó ante las ordenes de su compañero, tal vez lo que necesitaba era aclarar su mente y ya, caminar un poco o surcar los cielos parecía una buena opción.

—Toushiro ¿crees que exista la posibilidad de que entre nosotros exista alguien capaz de traicionarnos?—preguntó antes de irse, era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que se planteaba algo como eso.

El peliblanco pareció pensarlo un poco ¿un traidor? Imposible, era ilógico pensar en eso, ellos eran una sola fuerza que se complementaba en su labor y nadie podía siquiera pensar en eso.

—Todo se ha vuelto más riguroso desde la última vez que algo como eso sucedió, además el gran rey se daría cuenta de ello—Toushiro no estaba muy convencido de su postura pero al menos quería creer que eso era verdad.

Aun sin creerse aquello Rukia dejó a su compañero para perderse en las calles de la inmensa ciudad, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya… sabía de dónde podía sacarlas pero la sola idea de recurrir a aquel sujeto la hacía llenarse de duda y de otra sensación que la dejaba intranquila.

 **…**

Caminó por un buen rato siguiendo la esencia de aquel ser, podía sentir tenuemente su aura palpitar en algún punto… era bastante raro que aun a cierta distancia pudiese sentirlo. Sus pasos la llevaron a un pequeño parque, aun era de día y las personas iban y venían sin siquiera reparar en su presencia, no quería ser vista por otros, aun no.

No muy lejos algo captó su atención, una brillante cabellera anaranjada parecía brillar con el sol matinal y tendido sobre una de las bancas aparentando estar dormido se encontraba él, dudó en acercarse ¿Qué esperaba de todos modos? Había una escasa posibilidad de que el sujeto respondiera a sus interrogantes y ella lo sabía, podía usar cualquier artimaña para evadirla. A final de cuentas se acercó a él muy cautelosamente.

—Demonio.

Ella estaba obstruyéndole parte de la luz del sol cerniendo su pequeña sombra sobre él, perezosamente levantó la mirada para ver a quien le había llamado de esa manera. Al verla Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Ichigo—había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dicho su nombre a una mujer, ni siquiera lo hacía con las que se acostaba, pero necesitaba dejarle a ella en claro como debía llamarlo cuando se dirigiera a él, el apelativo de demonio no le gustaba.

— ¿Ichigo, es así como te haces llamar?—interrogó ella y se posicionó frente a él, Ichigo por su parte no se había tomado la molestia de incorporarse de su cómoda posición.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres enana?—ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta de la menuda mujer y le llamó de semejante manera, ambos podían jugar el mismo juego, y al parecer había funcionado pues el semblante de la pelinegra se arrugó.

— ¡Oye no me llames enana!—podía ser menuda y pequeña pero no enana.

El chico sonrió con ganas al saber que había logrado su objetivo de fastidiarla… esperaba algún otro insulto por parte de ella pero eso no sucedió, tal vez no se permitía a ella misma que semejantes palabras salieran de su pequeña boca.

—Eres… eres… una zanahoria—era lo más ofensivo que podía salir de sus labios, Ichigo se encogió de hombros, ok no pensaba decir nada más o al menos es lo que le daba a entender a ella.

Ichigo estaba expectante esperando a que ella dijera algo más pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más incomoda se hacía la situación, se suponía que ella no lo soportaba y no quería tener que ver nada con él, ¿entonces qué es lo que hacía ahí? Era demasiada coincidencia que llegara hasta donde él estaba.

— ¿Y bien? Te quedarás de pie observándome toda la mañana o piensas decirme a lo que has venido, porque estoy seguro de que tu presencia no es mera casualidad ¿o sí? ¿Acaso me extrañabas?—preguntó lo ultimo con una voz bastante sugerente que a Rukia hizo erizarse, quería verla nerviosa de nuevo tal como la noche anterior cuando le besó el cuello de aquella manera.

Ella sabía que era un completo error recurrir a él por respuestas y pensó en retirarse del lugar sin embargo su curiosidad podía más con ella que su instinto de "peligro"… pero a veces la curiosidad mataba al gato.

—Quiero respuestas—dijo tajante la pelinegra—la noche anterior mencionaste algo acerca de un traidor ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Eso pareció atraer la atención del pelinaranja quien por fin se incorporó, miró hacia los lados como si estuviese buscando a alguien, cuando verificó que no había nadie más ahí, es decir que no estuviese el compañero de la pelinegra, aquel con el que la vio en el bar, solo entonces Ichigo habló.

— ¿Me buscaste por respuestas?—la chica asintió, Ichigo la vio con algo de incredulidad sin embargo después de meditarlo un poco algo hizo clic en su cabeza, podría sacar provecho de la situación— Quién diría que un pequeño ángel como tú hiciera algo así, podría decirte algo pero no aquí, vamos a un lugar más privado.

 _ **"Problemas"**_ pensó Rukia, en esa propuesta había algo malo.

—Me niego.

—Bien, entonces quédate con la duda enana.

—No me digas enana, me llamo Rukia… y te exijo que me digas todo lo que sabes.

Ladeando la cabeza Ichigo se cruzó de piernas y posó las manos hacia atrás para recargarse en la banca usando como único apoyo sus brazos. Ahora sabía cómo se llamaba la pequeña y ciertamente era un bello nombre pero a la vez algo extraño, tenía que convencer a la menuda chica de ir con él, moría de ganas por tenerla solo para él.

—El trato es este… te diré todo lo que tú quieras sólo si me acompañas a un lugar—la vio titubear en cuanto soltó eso, tal vez ya no aceptaría de todas maneras—¿o es que acaso me tienes miedo? ¿Es eso verdad?—el tono que adquirió fue bastante retador y cínico, quería provocarla y que ella aceptara.

—No te tengo miedo—la cara de Rukia estaba tensa su mandíbula y su boca en una firme línea depositando todo su coraje para sonar lo bastante convencida.

Él se levantó y sin decirle nada comenzó a caminar esperando a que ella lo siguiera, estaba empezando a alejarse y ella no iba tras él, muy en el fondo lo sabía y se resignó a que sus deseos no se cumplirían. Pero fuera de todo pronóstico la pequeña mujer le dio alcance luego de unos segundos… era un hecho, el pequeño juego había iniciado.

Llegaron al departamento de Ichigo y ella de nueva cuenta dudó en entrar, Ichigo aguardaba en el umbral de la puerta abierta esperando a que ella ingresase, con algo de reticencia ella lo hizo, apenas entró se quedó de pie muy cerca del ventanal, si surgía algo ella podía escapar de ahí, además de que había visto cómo el pelinaranja aseguraba la puerta con el pestillo y unas cuantas cerraduras más, su sentido común le pedía a gritos que dejara el lugar pero parecía no escuchar nada que no fuera su natural curiosidad en ese momento.

—Habla—fue directa como siempre, en algún punto eso a Ichigo le agradaba, que no se anduviera con rodeos.

Pero antes de hablar él le ofreció algo de beber, ella por supuesto que lo rechazó ¿estaba poniéndola a prueba o algo así? Ella no podía ni por asomo consumir esas bebidas, estaba prohibido en más de una manera.

—Como quieras tú te lo pierdes—Ichigo se puso cómodo en su sillón de cuero negro para después soltar un largo y pesado suspiro—en un principio yo también fui un ángel pero alguien me acusó injustamente por lo que me condenó a ser desterrado del cielo y ese fue Aizen, dijo ante el gran rey que había participado en la revuelta que Yhwach había organizado para destronarlo.

—Pero Aizen… él…

—Sabía la verdad… que todo había sido un malentendido y aun así inventó una sarta de mentiras en mi contra… era obvio que le creerían más a una potestad que a un simple ángel con un rango inferior como el mío—los ojos de Ichigo destellaron un momento pasando de un marrón frio a un tono ambarino que irradiaba furia al recordar los hechos de siglos pasados.

Para Rukia le era imposible siquiera pensar que Aizen hubiese hecho algo como eso, era prácticamente el favorito de dios de todas las potestades, pero al recordar bien a aquel ángel recordó que la actitud del sujeto era diferente al de los demás y sus comentarios siempre denotaban cierta arrogancia e incluso ella evitaba acercarse a él, desde hacía algún tiempo que tenía un extraño presentimiento hacia Aizen pero prefería pensar que eran suposiciones suyas infundadas pero ahora al menos podía confirmar algo, debía estar alerta de él.

Ichigo vio a Rukia tan sumida en sus pensamientos que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad tronando sus dedos para centrar su atención en él, le relató toda su historia desde su existencia siendo un ángel, el momento de la caída y lo dolorosa que ésta había sido, los primeros años en la tierra los cuales habían resultado difíciles, sobre Isshin y Masaki e incluso su actual trabajo, ante esto último ella no supo cómo reaccionar, pero no pudo más que sentir compasión ante su situación, no justificaba el camino que había elegido pero tampoco quería entrometerse que a fin de cuentas él ya había tomado su decisión de vivir el resto de su existencia de aquella manera.

No supo en qué momento él ya estaba junto a ella en aquel ventanal, una vez más trató de hacer su jugada, esa mujer le atraía más de lo que quisiera admitir, con tan solo estar cerca de ella y sentir su aroma emanar de su pequeño cuerpo y entrar por sus fosas nasales le hacía enloquecer, podía jurar que no podría controlarse, debía acorralarla en ese instante y saciar de una vez esas ganas que le carcomían. Acortó la distancia tomándola de la cintura y ella se sorprendió ante esa inesperada acción, forcejeó pero era inútil ella era demasiado pequeña a comparación de él, Ichigo se sitió glorioso, esa calidez de nueva cuenta se instalaba en su cuerpo y sabía que no era solamente por la lujuria que comenzaba a sentir pero el momento se cortó cuando el sonido de su celular inundó el lugar, sin soltar a Rukia con la otra mano cogió el pequeño aparato y abrió el mensaje, era Grimmjow avisando que estaba con Ulquiorra subiendo a su edificio y que lo vería en menos de cinco minutos.

" _ **Demonios"**_ pensó Ichigo, eran muy inoportunos, debía actuar rápido si no quería que esos dos descubrieran a la pequeña chica en especial Grimmjow quien ya había puesto cierto interés en ella desde la otra noche.

Rukia le dio un pisotón que le hizo soltarla de inmediato, una… era tan pequeña que se le olvidó que ella seguía junto a él, de repente una idea se le vino a la mente, comenzó a arrastrarla hasta llegar a su habitación, esto alarmó aun más a la pelinegra quien intentaba soltarse de Ichigo a como diese lugar, pataleando y tirando del agarre, unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos quienes estaban solo a un paso de la puerta de la habitación. Ichigo le hizo una señal a Rukia para que guardara silencio y solo por si acaso le tapó la boca con la mano tomándola de nuevo por la cintura y pegándola más a su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien que no quería que esa sensación terminara pero los insistentes golpes en la puerta no ayudaban.

—Ellos no pueden verte aquí, debes esconderte—le dijo, Rukia protestó pero no se le entendió absolutamente nada—es peligroso enana entiende… solo guarda silencio que yo me encargaré de ellos.

La arrastró al interior y la metió a su armario advirtiéndole que no se le ocurriera gritar o ambos estarían perdidos, el pelinaranja no sabía qué podían hacer esos dos contra Rukia y tampoco quería imaginárselo.

Salió como sin nada y abrió la puerta, frente a él estaban sus dos compañeros, Ichigo les bloqueó la entrada.

—Déjanos entrar Kurosaki—bramó Grimmjow, no tenía mucha paciencia con su compañero.

Ichigo negó alegando que estaba por salir pero incluso Ulquiorra no se creyó aquello. Dio un montón de escusas y todas fueron desechadas.

—Estoy trabajando imbéciles así que mejor váyanse— era lo único que le quedaba por inventar para despistarlos lo cual pareció funcionar.

Con una mirada ambos sujetos se marcharon no sin antes decirle al pelinaranja que lo esperaban donde siempre a la misma hora. Una vez la puerta se cerró Ichigo corrió a la habitación encontrándose con Rukia espiando por una rendija de la puerta de la habitación.

—Puedes salir ya enana.

Con una mirada de cautela ella salió.

— ¿Por qué? Ellos eran compañeros tuyos ¿verdad? Y aun así me escondiste—lo miró directo a los ojos— ¿Qué pretendes?

—Mi buena acción del día, tal vez con eso consiga que me creas para pasar el tiempo contigo—sugirió él acercándose a ella y levantando su mentón.

—No me retes Ichigo, no puedo jugar en estos momentos tengo una misión que cumplir.

—Si te quedaras en el mundo de los humanos podrías deslindarte de esa obligaciones que te impiden divertirte Rukia.

Rukia creyó que él estaba bromeando pero no era así, estaba hablando muy enserio. Ichigo trataría de convencerla ¿Por qué? Bueno en esos momentos ni él mismo lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que quería conocer un poco más de ella y pasar tiempo con ella, era divertido verla enojarse de la nada.

—Puedes venir aquí siempre que estés aburrida.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo.

— ¿Sabes?, tus palabras dicen que no me temes pero tus acciones me demuestran otra cosa ¿a qué es lo que realmente le temes Rukia?

¿Temer? No sabía el significado de esa palabra.

—No sé lo que es el temor por lo que no puedo sentirlo.

—Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas si te quedas… las emociones que sienten los humanos, lo que hacen, existen muchos sentimientos y sensaciones que desconoces… la felicidad, la tristeza… la ira… el placer—dio énfasis a esta última.

—Yo… yo no…

—Tú no sabes lo que es eso, lo veo en tus ojos, la confusión, te sientes perdida lo sé, ¿pero sabes qué más puedo ver? El anhelo… así es, anhelas muy en el fondo poder comprender un poco todo lo que te he dicho y sabes que la única manera es a través de mí ¿lo sabes no es así?

—Ichigo…

—Vamos Rukia tan solo di que sí, por una vez en tu existencia toma una decisión.

—Debo irme—fue tan apresurada su huida que dejó a Ichigo perplejo al verla saltar del ventanal, a diferencia de la vez anterior en esta ocasión no se acercó para ver qué había sido de ella.

Vio la duda en sus ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba logrando su cometido y si todo seguía así muy pronto la tendría a su disposición, estar con un ángel era tentador, su inocencia era algo invaluable.

 **…**

El pelinaranja pensó que ella no regresaría, sin embargo días posteriores la tenía de nuevo ahí frente a él en aquel parque.

Definitivamente el pequeño juego había dado inicio y debía jugar sus cartas como mejor sabía. Pero al pasar de los días se dio cuenta de unas cuantas cosas, la compañía de Rukia le agradaba bastante, era enojona a pesar de ser un ángel pero la inocencia en la mayoría de las cosas le gustaba. No desperdiciaba el tiempo haciendo insinuaciones pues pronto Rukia se acostumbró a eso y dejó de prestarle atención propinándole un pequeño golpe cada vez que Ichigo adoptaba esa actitud que la hacía sentirse extrañamente nerviosa y ansiosa.

Con el correr de los días se les hacía más difícil a ambos el alejarse el uno del otro, era una extraña sensación de vacío la que se formaba cada vez que eso sucedía y lo peor fue cuando ella le dijo que dentro de poco se marcharía.

—No puedo permanecer más tiempo en este lugar—le dijo ella evitando la mirada de Ichigo.

Éste al escuchar esas palabras sintió su pecho oprimirse, él no quería que se marchara.

—Deja de bromear enana no te irás a ningún lado—interpeló con tono firme que había sonado más como una orden.

Rukia negó con la cabeza, a veces Ichigo era demasiado cabezota y tendía a tomar decisiones por cuenta propia ignorando lo que ella dijera. Le explicó las razones, la pequeña misión había terminado y debían retomar su obligación en el cielo, pero una tras otra Ichigo rebatía las razones que ella ponía.

—Entiende, es mi obligación.

—Entiende tú que no puedes irte sin más y dejarme aquí.

—Ichigo tú ya no puedes regresar y mi tiempo ha concluido.

Era verdad, cada maldita palabra pero al menos debía intentar su última jugada y evitar a Rukia retornar, era egoísta pero lo prefería así a no verla de nuevo… se había dado cuenta hacía un tiempo, se había enamorado de ella, llegando al punto que había dejado de hacer su trabajo, no podía, tocar a otras mujeres sin evitar ver a la pelinegra en cada una y desear a Rukia cada vez más.

Se acercó a ella y la cargó cual costal de papás ignorando los chillidos de ella y los constantes golpes que ella le dio a su espalda. Llegó hasta su habitación y la tiró a la espaciosa cama cerrando instantáneamente el pestillo, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por quedarse con ella.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lo que sea necesario para que no me dejes…

—No te pertenezco.

—Pero lo harás.

La mirada de Ichigo se nubló por el deseo, y su hermoso rostro pareció afilarse solo un poco, se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó por las muñecas aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la cama, no podía esperar para hacerla suya y hundirse en ella, fundir sus almas de la manera más salvaje posible, sí era eso lo que quería y anhelaba.

— ¿Vas a tomarme verdad? Me harás caer Ichigo—dijo ella justo cuando él comenzaba a esparcir besos húmedos a su cuello, su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a arder y una extraña sensación que nacía desde su bajo vientre comenzaba a extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo.

Esas palabras hicieron al pelinaranja detener su acción, sí era verdad, era justo lo que iba a hacer, si quería tenerla con él entonces se encargaría de hacerla caer profanando su sagrado cuerpo mediante la lujuria haciéndola caer en el pecado de la carne, no era tan grave como para enviarla al infierno pero si para hacerla caer y ser desterrada al mundo mortal.

Levantó la mirada fijando sus orbes marrones en las amatistas de ella y vio en aquellos enigmáticos ojos un revoltijo de emociones. No se arrepentía pero se sintió miserable por hacerla sentir así.

Se separó de ella con dificultad y se sentó a un lado de la cama, la observó tendida aun sobre el colchón sin mirarlo, posando sus ojos hacia la ventana, el pelinaranja se tomó de los cabellos, no sabía qué hacer, jamás había dudado en tomar a una mujer y hacerla suya, pero con Rukia todo siempre resultaba diferente y al parecer esa no era la excepción.

—Será mejor que te marches de una vez Rukia…

—Espera Ichigo—se incorporó, aun sentía la humedad de los besos de Ichigo, muy en el fondo le había gustado lo que él le hacía.

—Te pedí que por una vez tomaras tus propias decisiones y al parecer ya lo has hecho, no hay nada más que decir Rukia.

Ichigo abandonó la habitación dejando a Rukia en la completa oscuridad y en completo silencio, tan solo el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose de un portazo, él se había marchado. Así no era como esperaba pasar su último día en la tierra con él y se lamentaba por ello.

Rukia salió de ahí y regresó con sus hermanos, faltaban unas horas para marcharse, justo a la media noche y para eso aún faltaban cinco horas.

Durante toda su estadía habían permanecido en una vieja casona bastante cómoda, incluso dios tenia a sus contactos en la tierra. Sin embargo era evidente su estado, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los demás en especial para Byakuya y Toushiro.

Byakuya no solía demostrar nada ante los demás ángeles, por lo general prefería permanecer neutral, sin embargo le tenía un amor fraternal a Rukia, en verdad la consideraba como a una hermana mientras que a los demás tan solo como unos compañeros en la batalla contra el mal.

Apenas vio llegar a Rukia la siguió hasta el pequeño jardín que tenia la casona, al llegar ahí la escuchó soltar un suspiro ahogado, ¿estaba llorando?... eso era imposible los ángeles no podían darse el lujo de derramar lagrimas ni siquiera lo hacían ante la desgracia ¿entonces qué estaba sucediendo con ella?

— ¿Qué haces Rukia?—la llamó él con su apacible voz sin demostrar la angustia que estaba sintiendo ante la situación, la mirada de Byakuya quedó perpleja al corroborar su duda, lágrimas estaban cayendo por las mejillas de su hermana.

De inmediato ella trató de enjuagar los rastros del salado líquido con las manos, sin embargo las manos del de cabellera larga se lo impidieron.

—Hermano.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Rukia dudó en decir la verdad pero su naturaleza le impedía mentir y de todas maneras su hermano se daría cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo.

—Estuve a punto de caer… he sido tentada—las palabras ahogadas emanaban solas de su boca, hipando de vez en vez.

Eso perturbó a Byakuya, no se esperaba que de entre todos los demás ángeles eso le hubiese sucedido a su pequeña hermana, no podía juzgarla y condenarla de una vez, ese no era su deber, pero sí debía recordarle las consecuencias que eso conllevaría.

—No puedes darte el lujo de caer por un humano Rukia, la consecuencia por la desobediencia es el infierno y si tienes suerte el destierro—se apresuró a decir el hombre en total calma como si aquello no representara una amenaza.

—No ha sido un humano sino…—titubeó un poco más antes de decir toda la verdad—un caído.

Si antes el pelinegro estaba perplejo ahora esta constipado al saber de quién se trataba, no era un simple humano el que había corrompido a su hermana sino un demonio que estaba haciendo de las suyas condenando su alma al infierno.

—Eso es aun peor… debes alejarte de él cuanto antes—la intensa mirada que le dio a Rukia le dijo que no era una sugerencia sino una orden.

Rukia negó con la cabeza, de verdad estaba pensando en la posibilidad que Ichigo le había propuesto, dejarse llevar por lo que sentía y perder la gracia de dios para estar al lado del pelinaranja, a pesar de lo que ella decía, la verdad era que se había enamorado de aquel que en una ocasión consideró un demonio.

—Me he cansado de acatar las órdenes que se me dan… tengo un gran amor y devoción hacia nuestro rey pero con Ichigo descubrí otro tipo de amor, uno que es egoísta ¿pero sabes qué hermano? A fin de cuentas es amor y quiero permanecer a su lado y si para eso tengo que caer entonces lo haré.

—Si es egoísta entonces no puedes llamarle amor Rukia, no lo vale… si en verdad te amara no trataría de retenerte a su lado como quiere hacerlo y tratar de despojarte de tu divinidad.

Ella había pensado lo mismo en un principio ¿Cómo podía llamar a aquello amor? Pero comprendió luego que era aun más egoísta poner su deber ante el amor que sentía por aquel pelinaranja, simplemente no podría dejar de verlo y estar alejada de él sin la posibilidad de regresar a su lado… no podía.

—Pero ha sido más egoísta de mi parte condenar esto que sentimos dando yo la última palabra… hermano ¿he hecho bien, aunque eso me haga infeliz el resto de la existencia?

¿Él cómo iba a saberlo? Felicidad, infelicidad, no sabía qué era eso, pero sabía que no soportaría verla así como estaba ahora, era más egoísta tenerla de esa manera con ellos.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer Rukia, tienes hasta la media noche para tomar una decisión, usa ese tiempo para pensar bien.

Su hermano se levantó para marcharse de nuevo dentro de la casa, prefería dejarla meditar en sus opciones, pero muy en el fondo sabia cual sería la opción de ella, ciertamente la extrañaría una vez regresaran.

El tiempo que le restaba pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo había decidido, el egoísmo que no había conocido antes ahora había aflorado en su máximo esplendor, seria egoísta por una vez en su existencia, por una vez vería por ella y no por los demás.

 **…**

 ** _"Ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero aun así está bien.  
Miro en la oscuridad de la noche  
y bebo este vino hasta la última gota". **_**

Era ya más de media noche e Ichigo se encontraba en su departamento, esa noche por obvias razones no había acudido al lugar en donde Grimmjow le había pedido que se vieran, no tenía cabeza para trabajar. Se bebió un trago, un vaso lleno de whisky, pero por supuesto que un maldito vaso no sería suficiente para él, la furia y la frustración aun se conservaban en su interior burbujeando aun después que ella se hubiese marchado… esperen, fue él quien la dejó en aquel lugar ¿fue error de él el haberse marchado y no haber obligado a Rukia?

La bebida no resolvería su problema sino solo conseguían nublar su mente, en tiempos desesperados tal vez funcionaría pero ahora no estaba muy seguro, si tan solo supiera donde encontrarla, no se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle pues siempre era ella la que iba a su departamento o al parque y él tampoco lo creyó necesario, tan sólo le bastaba con tenerla a su lado, solo para él.

No lo soportaba, repentinamente la ira explotó y golpeó el vaso que estaba medio lleno, éste cayó estrepitosamente al suelo haciéndose añicos, salpicándole un poco, entonces lo sintió, sus nudillos estaban ardiendo… miró en dirección a éstos y notó el tono rojizo que habían adquirido, la sangre aun fresca producto de su desesperado intento por sacar la frustración de su sistema. Es verdad, había golpeado una pared hasta no poder más, ignorando el dolor que se creaba debido a las perforaciones que su carne sufría cada vez que su puño impactaba con la pared.

Daba igual. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a irritarlo, sin limpiar el desastre que había armado tomó otro vaso y se sirvió una segunda ronda de alcohol y siguió así hasta llegar a la cuarta, una sensación agradable comenzó a instalarse en él. Sentía sus emociones oscuras, ira, frustración, deseo, recelo, impotencia; por no poder tener a la mujer que tan insistentemente anhelaba y deseaba en cuerpo y alma, quería odiarla por haberse marchado así sin siquiera pensar en su propuesta, pero no podía.

No supo en qué momento se quedó completamente dormido, tan solo atinó a abrir los ojos cuando un fragancia ya conocida llenó sus fosas nasales invadiendo por completo la pequeña habitación, con bastante reticencia entreabrió los parpados, cerrándolos de inmediato cuando sus pupilas entraron en contacto con la luz, cuando lo hizo por segunda vez todo esclareció y adquirió forma, pero nada lo prepararía para lo que se encontró frente a él. Unos hermosos ojos amatista lo miraban con evidente preocupación en ellos. Ichigo se incorporó de inmediato tallándose los ojos para corroborar si la visión de la menuda mujer no era una sucia broma de sus sentidos producto del alcohol.

— ¿En verdad estas aquí?—alargó la mano para tocarla y fue cuando notó que ésta se encontraba vendada.

—He curado la mayoría de tus heridas.

Ella se sentó sobre la mesita de estar esperando a que Ichigo dijera algo más pero el tan solo la veía con el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado.

—Es tu obra de caridad hacia mi… no tienes por qué hacer esto Rukia yo no te pedí que vinieras ¿acaso es lástima lo que sientes?

¿Lástima? Eso era lo último que sentía por él, un suspiro cansado salió se sus labios, Ichigo era un idiota sin remedio.

—Es algo diferente a la lástima Ichigo… he tomado una decisión.

El semblante del pelinaranja cambió de un momento a otro, ya podía hacerse una idea de cómo terminaría eso y de la decisión que ella había tomado.

—No tenias que venir a despedirte—iba a levantarse e ir a encerrarse a su habitación hasta que ella se marchara, si antes deseó verla una vez más, ahora sabía que prefería la situación anterior en la que perdían el contacto sin más, sin despedidas innecesarias que sólo le harían recordarle que no la vería nunca más.

Pero ella lo detuvo el brazo impidiendo que diera un paso fuera de la sala.

— ¿Tratas de deshacerte de mí Kurosaki?

—La única que está escapando eres tú Rukia… te dejé en claro mis intenciones y mi propuesta—Ichigo no sabía cómo tomarse las palabras de ella, pero por la mirada que ella estaba enviándole y dedujo que algo muy bueno estaba por suceder. Sin dudar más se acercó a ella aspirando su aroma a vainilla.

Para su sorpresa ella no retrocedió ante la cercanía.

— ¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta?—la pelinegra estaba demasiado inquieta por la respuesta que Ichigo podría darle, cuando él le dio a entender lo que planeaba hacer para que ella no se marchase ella sintió temor, aquel caído podía ponerla de una manera que ella no comprendía del todo y la incertidumbre a ella no le agradaba. Vio a Ichigo asentir, pero aun había algo que no entendía— ¿por qué?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

Si, es verdad ¿Por qué? Sabía que ella le gustaba demasiado y no estaba seguro de la razón, de todas las mujeres con las que había estado ella era diferente, no corría a sus brazos como animal en celo pidiendo su atención, aquello le agradaba pues podía entablar una conversación medianamente decente con ella, burlarse de su ignorancia en algunas cosas y enseñarle otras, su rutina resultaba entretenida de algún modo. Pero ¿acaso era razón suficiente? No por supuesto que no lo era, pero qué más daba, se sentía completo con ella y sonaba egoísta pero si para ya no sentir aquella soledad que lo embargaba necesitaba de ella entonces que así fuese, no la dejaría marchar y le pertenecería para siempre.

— ¿No sería mejor descubrirlo por ti misma?—bueno tampoco se lo diría abiertamente.

Finalmente aquí y ahora, al demonio todo lo demás, rompió la poca distancia y con su mano ahuecó su mandíbula disfrutando del calor que emanaba de su piel, era verdad que se sentía tan suave como aparentaba.

—Solo concéntrate Rukia.

Ella asintió.

" _ **Sí, nos amaremos aun mas con la locura de esta sed vehemente**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y con los ojos cerrados por este beso pecador".**_

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un color carmesí pálido que contrastaba con su nívea piel haciendo evidente el sonrojo que le causaba, estaba avergonzada. Ichigo se inclinó hasta su oreja y le susurró.

—No puedo describir la suavidad de tu piel, nada se compara con esto… y tu aroma me embriaga, no puedo esperar a probar cada parte de ti y comprobar el dulce sabor de tu centro, pequeña.

El deseo ya estaba apoderándose rápidamente de él. A ella se le atascó el aliento, de manera inconsciente las manos de Rukia palparon el pecho de Ichigo, era lo bastante rígido y podía notar lo tenso que estaba.

—Voy a explorarte con mis manos, mis dedos llegaran hasta donde ningún otro ha llegado antes, a tu interior, entonces podré sentir tu humedad invadirlos para después beber de tu dulce miel.

—Ichigo—jadeó ella, con cada palabra que el pelinaranja decía sentía su pequeño cuerpo calentarse mucho más, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso, se sentía tan avergonzada al imaginarse cada uno de los escenarios que Ichigo le decía.

¿Podía él tomar eso como una súplica? El tono en el que lo llamó pareció ser eso, una súplica por más. Estaba excitándose aun más, se sentía desesperado por hundirse al interior de la pequeña mujer, se imaginó a él mismo sobre ella o ella sobre él, la posición no importaba, tan solo quería empujar dentro de ella hasta hacerla llegar al orgasmo -a ambos- y gritar sus nombres en la oscuridad de su habitación, ella sería la primera que estaría en su cama.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era rasgar el vestido que traía y separarle las piernas para penetrarla profundamente sintiendo como su miembro seria apretado por su estrecha cavidad, pero por otro lado sabía que ella era una inexperta y no quería asustarla haciéndola salir corriendo lejos de él.

Demonios ya podía sentir su miembro totalmente duro y listo para ella, tanto que comenzaba a dolerle, no esperaría más tiempo, la pegó a la pared más cercana.

—Solo déjame a mí hacer todo el trabajo.

Ella ni se había percatado del brusco movimiento, Ichigo separó las piernas de ella con uno de sus muslos, pegándose cada vez más a ella y dejando un nulo espacio entre sus cuerpos, la levantó del suelo y la tomó de las caderas encajando su erección en el centro de ella, rozando por encima de sus ropas, un sonoro gemido salió de la boca de ambos. Rukia pensó entonces que había cometido el mejor error de su larga existencia, encajaban a la perfección como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, él se frotó contra ella, despacio solo para atormentarla, y estaba funcionado pues ella comenzaba a retorcerse en sus brazos, todo desapareció entonces de la mente de ella mientras el placer crecía, ahora sabía que había otros tipos de placeres, uno que jamás conocería si se quedaba sirviendo a su rey.

El pelinaranja no podía pensar nada que no fuese que definitivamente debió tomarla antes. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la garganta de Rukia y presionó suavemente sobre su garganta mientras volvía a torturarla, las vibraciones de la garganta de la pelinegra debido al gemido que había emitido era condenadamente hermoso. Siguió meneando las caderas, apretando, retirándose y volviendo a apretar.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó apenas Rukia.

—Un castigo por hacerme creer que te irías para siempre y un regalo a tu nueva existencia.

Si así se sentía ser castigada por él entonces lo aceptaría gustosa.

No habría nada que lo detuviera, la tendría de una u otra forma.

El lamió sus labios, aquella acción hizo a Rukia apartarlo de inmediato sin comprender a qué se debía su actuar, había pasado su lengua por sus labios como si estuviese saboreándola.

—Eres todo lo que he pensado en estos días Rukia, tenerte en esta habitación y no hundirme en ti es demasiado difícil.

— ¿Por qué te sientes atraído por mi?

—Ya te dije que ni yo mismo lo sé, pero créeme cuando te digo que te quiero solo para mí… por toda la eternidad incluso si intentas alejarte iré por ti y te encontrare.

La sorpresa saturaba su rostro y sintió una debilidad por sus palabras. Él retomó su acción de mecerse hacia atrás y adelante, quería que se enfocara de nuevo en el placer.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Eres hermosa y por muchos motivos—contestó él, rayos ¿no podía solo dejarlo hacer lo que quería?

—Como otras mujeres.

— ¿No puedes aceptar un elogio? Eres beligerante.

—Y tú un idiota—ella le tiró del cabello con bastante fuerza.

A pesar de las circunstancias Ichigo sonrió ampliamente, quería darle unas palmadas en el trasero por su impertinencia.

—No lo sé… solo me gustas—el calor de su aliento se deslizó por el cuello de la pelinegra mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza.

—He visto a las mujeres con las que acostumbras salir y yo estoy lejos de ser así, soy menuda y mis atributos no son grandes—se avergonzó ella.

¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Era perfecta ante sus ojos. Sin recato alguno ahuecó los pequeños pechos en sus manos, encajaban de maravilla, sus manos eran grandes pero éstos se amoldaron a la perfección, podía sentir a través de la ropa los pezones de ella en sus palmas, era la sensación más exquisita del mundo, no se comparaba con las otras ocasiones en las que lo había hecho.

—Los quiero en mi boca—le susurró al oído.

" _ **¿Dijiste, dijiste que podíamos amarnos? Pero aun tus labios  
continúan sellados y tus ojos cerrados por un beso pecaminoso".**_

Ella emitió un gemido que Ichigo interpretó como aprobación, pasó de su lóbulo, lamiendo un camino hasta sus labios, una vez que comenzara con eso le sería muy difícil parar, pero no quería tomar a Rukia en la sala, quería que la experiencia de ella fuese única, con las otras mujeres no importaba donde fuese y no importaba si ellas gozaban o no, pero con la menuda chica era diferente. Quería un lugar adecuado para escuchar a la perfección sus gritos de placer, donde pudiese crearle reacciones inigualables tan solo con su tacto, sintiendo su aroma y mezclando su esencia con la suya.

Iba a besarla pero ella le interrumpió.

—Ichigo, yo… no sé, es la primera vez que yo hago esto.

Oh vaya que su inocencia en ciertos aspectos aun le sorprendía y le excitaba, él sería el primero en tener el privilegio de probar esos pequeños labios que estaban llamándole, sería su maestro en el placer.

Como primer paso, él unió sus bocas en un beso calmado apenas una caricia, los movimientos eran lentos y suaves, enseñándole cómo debía moverlos, una vez que creyó que ella comenzaba a llevar el ritmo aceleró los movimientos y le mordió tenuemente el labio para tener acceso a su boca, pero ella se retiro súbitamente cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

La sensación de la boca de Ichigo invadiendo la suya era sublime y de pronto aquello ya no bastaba para ella, pero cuando él le mordió y sintió la desesperación de él entonces decidió cortar el contacto debido a la sorpresa de la intrusión de su lengua en su boca, aun se sentía extraño poder sentir el sabor del pelinaranja.

Él volvió a tomarla e intentó volver a tener contacto pero fuera de todo pronóstico fue ella la que terminó por encajar su boca con la de él y de una manera desesperada aspiró hasta el último aliento del hombre de anaranjadas hebras, Ichigo reconoció que no era mala besando sino insegura e inexperta, vacilante pero definitivamente sabía cómo tentarle, y él sabía que podía enseñarle mejor. El pelinaranja empujó la lengua con fuerza buscando tener el dominio, pero ella no lo permitió, el beso era tan desesperado que sus dientes prácticamente chocaban entre sí, hasta que fue ella la que le mordió el labio a Ichigo… con fuerza, más de la necesaria que le extrajo sangre.

— ¡Joder mujer!

—Fuiste tú quien se movió Ichigo

¿De verdad se atrevía a decir eso?

—Soy un maestro en esta técnica y déjame decirte que no fue error mía enana.

—Deja de quejarte fue culpa tuya y punto, si eres mucho mejor que yo en esto entonces dame consejos sobre cómo hacerlo o puedo buscar por mi cuenta.

Oh, eso sí que no le agradó a Ichigo, no permitiría que alguien más enseñara a Rukia aquellas técnicas, podría sacrificarse para que ella aprendiera.

—Nadie más puede enseñarte, tendrás que aprender conmigo y con nadie más.

Los labios hinchados de ella tiraron hacia un lado con diversión y curiosidad ante la propuesta de Ichigo.

" _ **Sí, nos amaremos aun más con la locura de esta sed vehemente  
y con los ojos cerrados por este beso pecador".**_

Se acercó a ella y presionó sus labios en su boca, la alzó y presionó aun más, quería estimularla, por inercia ella se aferró a él y a su cabello, hasta enredarse en su cuello, rompió el contacto y él le lamió la comisura de los labios lento y relajado, brindándole largas caricias, sus cuerpos ardían.

La agarró de la cintura y volvió a levantarla.

—Envuelve las piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Ella obedeció y él aprovechó para frotar su erección contra su clítoris a través de aquellas estorbosas telas, de inmediato ella soltó un grito, eso había sido… no tenia palabras para describirlo solo sabía que quería más.

Era definitivo, aun en esa posición Ichigo se dirigió a su habitación entrando de manera estrepitosa dando una patada a la puerta para que ésta se abriera, frente a la cama se mantuvo de pie. Llevó una de sus manos a su centro, palpando por sobre la tela de su ropa.

—Estas muy mojada.

Ella aun no comprendía el sentido de sus palabras pero en algo tenía razón, sentía en su parte baja algo caliente cada vez que él la tocaba. Ella asintió y él volvió a besarla, no se cansaba de hacerlo, su beso era como el sexo, abrumador, agotador y no podía tener suficiente de ella. Él había estado con otras mujeres, había hecho cosas que le gustaban y otras que no, a la larga había sido una carga pesada, actuaba en automático aun cuando hubiese odiado con quien había estado, alguien que no conocía.

Pero ahora era solo su instinto lo que lo dominaba y la necesidad de poseer y ser poseído, sonaba algo cursi pero quería hacerse uno con ella, no simplemente tener un encuentro sexual sino hacerle el amor, porque si de algo estaba convencido ahora era que sentía algo por ella ¿amor pudiese ser? Si eso era.

Sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban tan sensibles cada vez que se frotaba contra ella.

—Ichigo detente yo… no sé… —un gemido—no te detengas por favor—ella no sabía que estaba mascullando, estaba segada por la pasión que estaba sintiendo y el placer que la recorría.

Por supuesto que no le daría tregua sino todo lo contrario, presionaba cada vez más duro contra ella escuchando sus suspiros y los pequeños gritos que eran acallados por su boca, estaba ardiendo por ella y desesperadamente moría por hundirse en ella y que le perteneciera.

Si recato alguno la tiró sobre el colchón, se cernió sobre ella y tomó una de las piernas de ella y la envolvió alrededor de él imponiendo otra vez el contacto, un gemido escapó de sus bocas al mismo tiempo, Ichigo inclinó la cabeza y la volvió a besar, la penetración de la lengua de ella era exquisita no cabía duda que era una excelente aprendiz, parecía una experta en besarle.

Su pene estaba duro y grueso debido a la excitación, rozaba los muslos de ella, sorpresivamente ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de Ichigo y éste sintió la dureza de sus pezones por debajo de la tela de su vestido, se apartó de ella y la observó, labios hinchados y brillando por los húmedos besos que le propinaba, mejillas rosas y el cabello totalmente revuelto.

— ¿Estás segura?—preguntó el pelinaranja casi jadeando… un momento, ¿él había esperado por esto y ahora si ella le decía que no, él se detendría? Era una posibilidad, no quería lastimarla pero en el fondo él esperaba que ella dijera que siguieran.

— ¿Te preocupa?—entrecerró ella los ojos para verlo bien en la oscuridad.

" _ **Tu aroma me enloquece.  
Despierto frenético a mitad de la noche para beber todo tu amor".**_

El pelinaranja desvió la mirada, pero no esperó a que ella respondiera pues su mirada le había confirmado cuan segura estaba, de un tirón le arrancó el vestido con facilidad dejándola solo en completa desnudez, ella no llevaba nada más y sus pechos se liberaron, ¿su inocencia era siquiera real o lo había hecho adrede? Pero no importaba. Sus pequeños pechos eran magníficos, gloriosos, sus pequeños botones rosados erguidos por su toque, Ichigo lamió desde su pulso hasta la base del cuello dejando un rastro húmedo hasta que llegó a un pezón, lo circundó una y otra vez.

— ¿Te gusta?—quiso saber él.

—Tu lengua es caliente y húmeda—medio gritó ella cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—No fue lo que te pregunté Rukia… ¿te gusta?

—si.

Succionó haciéndola jadear, el temblor de placer la atravesó lo que hizo a Ichigo sentirse orgulloso de su labor. Cada músculo del pelinaranja se puso rígido.

Las pestañas de ella se separaron cuando sus ojos se abrían, Ichigo pudo ver que las pupilas de Rukia estaban dilatas con una emoción que no pudo reconocer.

—Me tientas mucho Ichigo, caeré lo sé.

—Es inevitable que lo hagas Rukia pero sabes qué, una vez que lo hagas me pertenecerás y te haré feliz.

—No… yo lo haré por ti—sin vergüenza alguna ella rasgó la camiseta que él tenía justo como había hecho Ichigo con el vestido de ella.

Él se dio un banquete con sus pechos, succionando y lamiendo, saboreando mientras ella se arqueaba y retorcía contra él, él ansiaba posar su boca en otra parte, estaba desesperado por la liberación de su miembro pero no quería apresurar las cosas, quería tocarla en su centro y hundir sus dedos dentro de ella.

Se apartó lo suficiente de ella solo para quitarse la estorbosa ropa liberando así su pene en toda su gloria, podía sentir incluso su propia humedad deslizándose por su miembro y una imagen de la boca de Rukia sobre éste llegó a su mente. Vio los ojos de ella centellar por un segundo y supo exactamente lo que había mirado.

—Puedes tocar y saborear cada pulgada—se tendió de nuevo sobre ella y asió sus rodillas y las separó.

La cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás y él volvió a su labor de besar sus pechos encaminándose hacia su estomago haciéndola emitir sonoros gemidos, sí… él quería saborear entonces tenía que hacerlo.

—Ichigo.

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que era contenerme cuando no estabas conmigo? Tuve que encargarme de mí mismo antes de que este día llegara creyendo que eso me daría resistencia—admitió él descaradamente.

La estupefacción invadió el semblante de Rukia.

— ¿Te proporcionaste placer a ti mismo?—preguntó ella con incredulidad.

Él asintió—Pensé en ti.

—No puedo imaginármelo—ella jamás se había tocado o pensado en hacer eso, nunca.

—Puedo enseñarte—le tomó las manos de ella y se las llevó directo hasta su miembro haciendo que ella acariciara de arriba hacia abajo, los ojos de ambos se cerraron por el inevitable placer, Ichigo excitándose cada vez más al igual que ella, el placer era demasiado. Ella estaba desnuda bajo él y sus manos acariciando toda su extensión presionando cada vez en un delicioso agarre.

La detuvo antes de que todo culminara.

—Pero eso no es todo, podía imaginarme saboreándote—las manos de él se dirigieron hacía sus muslos apartando aun más las piernas—justo así—se posicionó directo frente a su feminidad preparando su boca, hundiendo su lengua en ella prolongando el dulce contacto.

El grito de ella rogando por más lo enloqueció.

—Ichigo… ya… por favor—gemido.

El solo farfulló, no podía dejar de degustarla le encantaba su sabor. Al fin podía agradecer algo a su antiguo rey, el crear a semejante criatura. El pelinaranja necesitaba y deseaba que Rukia solo lo ansiara a él, cada parte de su cuerpo como él lo hacía con ella.

—No pares.

" _ **Ven a mis brazos, porque " la oscuridad es amarga"  
Eres una ilusión que se estremece.  
Pero muy pronto te volverás eterna y "Aquí la oscuridad será dulce"  
Cuando te atraviese profundamente".**_

No lo haría, su lengua se movía rápidamente dentro de ella, imitando lo que su miembro haría más adelante, ella se aferró a las sábanas empuñando las manos con cada embestida de la lengua de Ichigo.

Una sensación nació desde su interior y sintió una deliciosa explosión desde su centro, su primer orgasmo, un grito de placer la acompañó y la visión fue aun mejor cuando Ichigo surgió de ella y la miró, se percató que el tono de sus ojos era más bien de color oro y no marrón como minutos atrás.

—Eres virgen—le dijo él, era muy obvio que lo sería y no quería lastimarla pero la necesitaba con locura— ¿estás lista?—ella dudosa asintió.

Ichigo se preguntó si lamentaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no quería que ella lo odiara. Lamió sus labios y acarició su mejilla, ella tembló, esto era demasiado nuevo para ella pero tan bien lo anhelaba.

— ¿Lista? No hay vuelta atrás una vez que empiece—le advirtió él, no quería tener que esperar pero debía estar seguro de que ella estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Sí.

Una sonrisa seductora surcó el rostro de Ichigo.

—Seré cuidadoso, no quiero lastimarte.

" _¿Lastimarla?"_ ¿A qué se refería Ichigo con eso, como podría él lastimarla?

Los dedos del pelinaranja se aferraron a las caderas de ella y la acomodó para que así la punta de su pene se posicionara en su entrada, comenzó a llenarla poco a poco, ella era demasiado estrecha y su resistencia no duraría demasiado pero sabía que alargar más el momento no serviría de nada y solo conseguiría lastimarla más y prolongar el dolor. Se hundió hasta el fondo, ella se arqueó ante la intromisión y se aferró a su espalda clavando las uñas, un sonoro gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse y rodar por sus ojos.

Se mantuvo estático mientras la besaba para tratar de apaciguar el dolor que estaba causándole, se sintió como una basura por hacerla llorar.

—Dime cuando estés lista…

El dolor en ella comenzaba a menguar, la punzada empezaba a decrecer y otra sensación remplazaba la que le había propinado el pelinaranja. Elevó las caderas para señalar que ya estaba bien, ese fue el inicio, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, Ichigo embistió en el lugar correcto y la sensación le fascinó a ella, lo disfrutó tanto o más que él. Él volvió a moverse deslizado su miembro dentro y fuera de ella, resbalando y deslizándose cada vez con mayor ímpetu, se sentía casi salvaje como si de pronto toda esa pasión hubiese salido y explotado en el momento.

Ambos gritaron sus nombres, gimiendo de placer, pero incluso eso no era suficiente, comenzó a bombear dentro de ella con una intensidad que nunca antes había experimentado, cada vez más fuerte cada vez más rápido, jadeando, las uñas de ella clavándose en su espalda haciendo que el placer aumentara a niveles insospechados. El segundo orgasmo de Rukia no se hizo esperar junto con el del propio Ichigo, tan glorioso, rugió con los músculos rígidos mientras su miembro era deliciosamente apretado por las paredes de Rukia al tiempo que él vaciaba toda su semilla en ella.

" _ **Quédate entre mis brazos, porque "Ahí la oscuridad es amarga"  
y entonces me sonreíste un poco.  
Con esto ahora eres eterna "Esta oscuridad es dulce"  
Mientras te atravieso profundamente".**_

Ella se aferró al cuello de Ichigo y presionó sus labios en un beso salvaje, uno que desnudó aun más sus almas, agonizante.

El pelinaranja colapsó sobre ella jadeando y sudando, de hecho ambos lo estaban, muy cansados. Era todo, le había arrebatado su pureza a aquel ángel y la decisión tomada, eso significaba que se quedaría junto a él justo como debía ser.

No se apartó de ella y posicionó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de ella, quería permanecer así todo lo que pudiesen. El corazón de ella golpeteaba en su pecho, él rió.

— ¿Dolerá?—habló Rukia tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El pelinaranja sabía muy bien a qué se refería… la caída.

—Si—fue lo único que podo decirle, no era lo mismo contarle sobre eso que sentirlo en carne propia.

Ella se acurrucó un poco más y envolvió la cabeza de Ichigo acariciando sus extraños cabellos, los ojos comenzaban a pesarle y un lánguido bostezo escapó de sus labios que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida. La fatiga se derramó sobre ambos pero fue ella la primera en dormirse incapaz de luchar contra ésta.

Durante horas permanecieron así, eso era lo que más había anhelado Ichigo pero le preocupaba ella. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, el placer de tenerla era todo lo que importaba pero eso ahora estaba en segundo plano, le preocupaba qué sucedería con ella de ahora en más, por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado y no compartirla con nadie más, así de grande era su egoísmo, se había vuelto adicto a su sabor y deseaba compartir con ella el resto de la eternidad, adoraría el cuerpo de aquella pequeña y velaría por ella, ahora podía comprender un poco más a Isshin y a Masaki.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido.

Un suave susurro le despertó, era ella anunciando que debía irse pues no tardarían en venir por ella al ver que no había regresado con sus demas hermanos, Ichigo por supuesto que se negó pero al final ella le convenció para dejarla hacer eso, ella no era ninguna cobarde y no iba a esconderse de ellos para evadir su castigo, si debía presentarse ante dios entonces lo haría de una vez y aceptaría su castigo.

 **…**

—No puedes hacer eso Kurosaki—la fría voz de Ulquiorra fue tajante al respecto, no permitiría que dejara el trabajo así como así.

Grimmjow secundó la postura del pelinegro de mirada melancólica.

—Si bien recuerdo, el contrato cubría cierto tiempo y cierto número de almas y si estoy en lo cierto ya he cubierto esa cuota la semana pasada—él no era un santo y tenía razón cuando decía que había cosas de las que no se sentía muy orgulloso.

Ichigo había terminado ya su contrato apenas una semana atrás, se suponía que podría renovarlo cuando él quisiese y no habría problema alguno de todas maneras no estaba sujeto a ninguna ley infernal que estipulara que debía permanecer ahí por toda la eternidad, eso solo aplicaba para los demonios que habían nacido en aquel lugar, hasta en el infierno había jerarquías.

La última alma a la que había corrompido era a esa chica de cabellera verde que había dejado en el motel, con eso había cubierto su cuota. Las noches en las que salía con Grimmjow y Ulquiorra eran por simple diversión, algo así como un extra. Pero después de conocer a la menuda mujer esto simplemente acabó para Ichigo y fue definitivo después de haber pasado la noche con ella haciéndole el amor como lo había hecho.

Grimmjow simplemente no dijo nada, en el fondo creía saber el verdadero motivo de la decisión del pelinaranja.

—Vaya parece que después de haber probado del pequeño ángel has decidido abandonarnos Kurosaki, ¿tan exquisito fue estar entre sus piernas?—una mirada de burla y una retorcida sonrisa se formó en el semblante de Grimmjow.

— Cierra la boca imbécil.

— ¿Crees que no nos percatamos de que tu esencia estaba mezclada con la de ella?, no seas estúpido Ichigo, además te vi con ella aquella noche en el bar, los seguí hasta el exterior—la manera en la que Ichigo había salido tan de repente aquella noche le hizo sospechar al peliazul y corroboró sus dudas el día que fue junto con Ulquiorra a su departamento—y no creas que no nos dimos cuenta de su presencia cuando fuimos a tu departamento.

Ichigo no iba a dar más explicaciones al respecto y se los dejó muy en claro. La reticencia por el anuncio del pelinaranja fue evidente pero nada podían hacer.

 **…**

Lo habían descubierto, Aizen estaba acorralado y a punto de ser juzgado pues alguien le había delatado en su complot, no era otro que Toushiro. La misma escena de hace unos siglos pero con un diferente protagonista, el verdugo ahora era la víctima, era bastante irónico.

La decepción en el rostro de su rey era inigualable, pero a él eso no le importaba, anhelaba ocupar aquel hermoso trono y tener a un ejército de ángeles a su mando. Pero eso ya no podía ser más, a diferencia de Yhwach, Aizen había cometido un pecado aun más grave que la sublevación, el genocidio, no dudo en hacer que otros ángeles asesinaran a sus compañeros en la revuelta que se armó cuando el de ojos turquesa le había descubierto mientras torturaba a uno de sus compañeros de rango inferior.

Todas y cada una de sus acciones quedarían expuestas para ser juzgadas, el dictamen… enclaustramiento en un punto profundo de la tierra, enviarlo al infierno solo sería un problema de proporciones mayores y dejarlo vagando en a tierra solo alimentaria su ya de por sí oscuro corazón.

…

Justo después de eso hubo otro deceso en las líneas de defensa del cielo, un pequeño ángel no había pasado la prueba a la que habían sido sometidos los que fueron enviados a la tierra.

—Expulsión—habló la imponente voz haciendo eco en el extenso lugar.

Rukia creyó que sucedería algo mucho peor, ser arrestada por sus compañeros, ser lanzada desde lo alto para caer directo al infierno, cualquier cosa. Pero al ver a su rey tan tranquilo en su trono mientras imponía su castigo le dio más temor por lo indulgente que estaba siendo con ella, ¿Por qué era de esa manera?

— ¿Es todo?—preguntó ella bastante dudosa sin levantar la mirada del suelo, no podía ni ver a su creador a la cara, no se arrepentía pero no creía prudente mirarlo o estar ante su presencia. Si se había presentado era solo para _"dimitir"_ de su cargo y aceptar su castigo.

La imponente figura se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

— ¿Esperas acaso que te envié al infierno?

Rukia negó enérgicamente, no quería aquello.

—Te revocaremos de tu cargo junto con tus alas y serás exiliada a la tierra, cumplirás tu condena en ese lugar hasta el día del gran juicio como todos los demás que han desobedecido mis órdenes— era obligación de la gran presencia sentenciar a los que no habían pasado la prueba.

Así es, cuando él los envió al mundo humano fue para probar su lealtad ante él, las tentaciones en el mundo humano era muchas y él en verdad tenía fe en que la mayoría de sus ángeles lograría pasar aquella prueba.

Sin embargo frente a él estaba uno de sus pocos ángeles que había sucumbido en el mundo terrenal, la castigaría, por supuesto que sí, pero no de la misma manera como lo haría con los otros, había algo diferente en ella ahora.

—No tienes derecho a regresar a este lugar sagrado.

Un enorme agujero de repente se abrió debajo de los pies de Rukia y ésta comenzó a caer. Esta vez no habían tenido que recurrir a remover las alas de una manera tan dolorosa, con el descenso éstas se desprenderían poco a poco, ¿dolería? Si, si lo haría pero no sería un dolor insoportable. Había caído por egoísmo y soberbia. Sin embargo dios había sido indulgente con ella al momento de la caída, por supuesto que había sido despojada de sus alas pero no de la manera en la que Aizen solía hacerlo, había dolido bastante cuando cada pluma iba desprendiéndose, siendo rasgada tan solo por el vertiginoso aire de la caída.

La pequeña no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas ante tal dolor pero a la vez sabía que eso necesario una manera de pagar por lo que había hecho, y aun a pesar de lo doloroso que resultaba no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado y en lo que le quedaba de existencia jamás lo haría.

Ahora vagaría por la tierra entre los humanos, pero al menos aquella sensación de vacío y soledad se había marchado, había encontrado al que la complementaba, a su contraparte, aquel que la había llevado por aquel camino.

 **…**

Tanto Toushiro y Byakuya así como otros hermanos de Rukia habían presenciado el pequeño juicio y la sentencia de ésta sin poder intervenir de algún modo. Ya habían hecho lo que debían al informar sobre la traición de Aizen y que aparentemente ella sabía algo sobre eso, fue el propio Toushiro quien abogó por ella.

— ¿No crees que fue muy indulgente con ella?—preguntó el peliblanco a Byakuya, agradecía que las cosas hubiesen sucedido de esa manera y no de otra, pero el actuar de su rey para con ella resultaba muy extraño.

Byakuya lo miró de soslayo.

— ¿No te diste cuenta verdad?—vio al de ojos turquesa negar—hay algo diferente en ella ahora, su esencia está mezclada con el de ese caído, pero no es simplemente eso… en ella reside una nueva esencia y él se percató de ello, fue por eso que no tomó reprimendas serias para con ella, después de todo si hiciera eso estaría contradiciendo sus propios principios de no dañar la vida.

Los ojos de Toushiro se abrieron por la sorpresa, eso era imposible ella no podía estar…

Bueno al menos eso explicaba todo, no había más que hacer por ella, la apreciaba como compañera y era una lástima que al ir al mundo humano hubiese sido solo para ser tentada y caer, esperaba que algo como eso jamás le sucediera a él.

 **…**

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos se encontró en la cama de Ichigo, la habitación estaba en penumbras y la escasa luz del corredor apenas entraba por la rendija de la puerta. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, lo único que recordaba era estar cayendo y la sensación de dolor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, solo eso.

La puerta termino de abrirse dando paso al pelinaranja que la miró con el semblante preocupado, se acercó a la cama y tomo asiento en la orilla de ésta.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella trató de incorporarse pero le fue imposible, le dolía casi todo y fue aun más evidente para Ichigo su condición, sin embargo él también había notado algo diferente en ella.

—Malditasea duele como el mismo infierno—se quejo Rukia, estaba hecha una mierda.

—Creí que no podías maldecir o algo por el estilo, claro que eso no fue impedimento para llamarme idiota, imbécil, descerebrado…

La chica lo cortó antes de que siguiera con su lista de apelativos con los que solía referirse a él.

—Puedo hacerlo ahora Ichigo así que mejor mantén esa boca cerrada—fulminó al pelinaranja con la mirada y se volvió a acomodar en el colchón entre las mantas, se sentía tan cálida.

Se sentía igual pero al mismo tiempo diferente, estaba confundida y extrañamente inquieta.

— ¿Qué sucedió, cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí?

Ichigo le contó que la había encontrado inconsciente en el mismo lugar en donde la había visto la primera vez aquella noche, de inmediato la traslado al departamento para que estuviera más cómoda. Podía imaginarse cómo se sentía y en parte se sentía mal por ello pero de nueva cuenta elimino ese sentimiento de él, no se arrepentía de nada. De igual manera ella le contó lo que había sucedido, lo último que recordaba.

—Aun no entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió para que se apiadara de mi—le expresó Rukia muy confundida, aun no lograba hacer encajar todas las piezas y entender al que era su creador, suponía que se debía a su gracia y bondad, sonaba absurdo pero era lo más lógico.

Ichigo dio un suspiro cansado, Rukia era bastante lenta para percatarse de las cosas.

—No pudo hacer nada contra ti por el hecho de llevar vida en tu interior—así es, él lo había notado apenas, una tenue energía palpitando dentro de ella.

Instintivamente ella se llevó las manos al vientre, era aun bastante débil pero ahí estaba, no se lo podía creer, ella había logrado concebir. Sabía que no era imposible para los ángeles, había bastantes casos en los que algo así sucedía y ahora ella era prueba de eso, entonces fue por eso que no había sido tan severo con ella.

De nuevo volteó a ver a Ichigo algo temerosa por la reacción que él pudiese tener ante la noticia, se veía con el ceño fruncido, como siempre pero no sabía cuál sería su postura al respecto.

—Es definitivo, ahora deberás permanecer a mi lado Rukia, por nada del mundo te dejare marcharte ni a ti ni a mi hijo—sentencio él bastante serio, esta era una excusa perfecta para que permaneciera a su lado, no se espero que algo así sucediera pero ya no podía hacer nada. Ni por asomo se imaginó él alguna vez que engendraría algún descendiente, por ello siempre se cuidaba con las mujeres con las que estaba.

Rukia lo jaló del cuello y le dio un beso, uno tranquilo debido a que aun no se recuperaba del todo, tardaría días en poder siquiera ponerse de pie pero lo haría. Ichigo gustoso correspondió a ella y la afianzo en un abrazo pegándola más hacia su cuerpo, comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de comenzar una vida con ella y con el ser que ella llevaba dentro producto de aquella noche en la que la había reclamado como suya, ahora en verdad lo era, la había marcado como su propiedad y sería así por lo que les restara de existencia… por toda la eternidad si era necesario, dos criaturas que vagaban solos en planos opuestos y que al encontrarse se habían complementado el uno al otro.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Está muy largo pero ojalá les gustara... espero saber su opinión con un review!**_

 _ **Alguien más puede creer que el manga "acaba" la próxima semana? 0_0 espero que al menos no sea un final demasiado forzado u.u**_

 _ **y mi duda es... ¿qué sucederá con Ichigo después? ¿podrá regresar al mundo humano? y aun está el asunto de Aizen... veo que muchos opinan que él será el nuevo rey espiritual pero después del capitulo del jueves... mi cabeza va a explotar . ... todo será muy abrupto lo presiento...**_

 _ **en fin solo queda esperar por el último capitulo para ver qué nos depara Tite u.u saludos y gracias por leer...**_

 _ **por cierto... ** es la letra de la cancion Kuchizuke de Buck tick... me encantó la letra y es el opening del anime Shiki que también me encanto.. y por si no lo han visto se los recomiendo... al igual que el manga.**_


End file.
